Finding The Light
by Lilith072114
Summary: This fanfic will focus on Magus, the story will take place after Crono and the team had defeated Lavos. The story will begin with his journey of finding Schala but that will not be the main plot. This story will focus more on his character development, finding his own path, reason, and purpose by someone he met in the past, a girl named Eliana, who possesses a mysterious power.
1. Chapter 1 The Warlord and Knight Treaty

Welcome I started a new fanfic even though Ive never had the chance to finish my other one. Its just that I am so hype with Magus lately, he is my favorite Chrono trigger character and I think his character deserves more justice. My first fanfic has taken its toll on me the pressure on creating the words, but now I'll just make this as simple as I can. As Ive read some fanfictions about Magus they focus more on Schala. Im not anti Schala or what I love her character its just that in this fanfic I will focus on Magus himself finding his own purpose, finding his own light.

Let me just mention that the first events here will be similar to a fanfiction Ive just read. To be honest that fanfiction gave me the spark of starting my own giving me ideas on how to work on the principles of time travelling by Magus without any other means. I would mention the title and the author as soon as I remember that fanfiction.

I congratulate myself for publishing this entry for this fanfic. And I would also apologize for my grammar and lack of artistic description of things. Im gonna leave that to your imagination (specially the dialogues) because if youre reading this you might as well had played the Chrono trigger and might as well know the personalities of the characters. Enjoy and please review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chrono Trigger or any of it's character. They are all owned by Square Enix and Masato Kato.

Chapter 1 The Warlord and Knight Treaty

As the heroes of time Crono and his friends celebrated their victory against Lavos in the year 1999 A.D. Every one of them went back to their own timelines to live their own peaceful lives. Without Lavos existing they were all rest assured that they are expecting a bright future ahead but not Magus who still searches for her sister Schala. As for him life will be meaningless if he will go on without a purpose and that purpose is to be reunited with the only family he will ever know. He had lost everything, his homeland,and the kingdom that he was supposed to reign. He would not let go of the little spark of hope within him that Schala is still alive and was sent to another time by the Mammon machine incident. After they had defeated Lavos Magus spent his time crafting his magic for him to be able to travel on his own. As he went back to his own timeline 12000 B.C. he was able to acquire a book made by one of the Gurus, Belthasar the one who made the wings of time. This book contains scribbles of his theories of a possible machine that can travel through time. His theories came into fruition in the future and it took him his whole life time. Trapped in the future, he endeavored to continue his study and observation of Lavos. However, his mind began to lose its sanity, so he left records of his knowledge behind in the future and in the Antiquity period. Magus was able to obtain these records with a high price from the merchant Nu who resides at the surviving village. Magus was able to incorporate his black magic to the principles stated on Belthasar's scribbles. Magus can open a dimentional vortex by using his specialized magic the "Black Hole". He was able to master the technique for a sum of 3 years which irritated him because for him it took a lot of his time instead of him searching for Schala. But without this technique it would be impossible for him to travel accross time without any means. Lucca would never entrust the Epoch to him as his reputation as the Dark Lord still precedes him despite the fact that his intention was to only search for Schala and also it was heard that the Epoch will be dismantled for Lucca and the others had no intentions of intervening with history any further. Magus will do everything in his power to look for his beloved sister as he made it his life sentence.

And it finally came to be that he was able to master and craft his dimension shifting magic even beyond his expectations. He was indeed now a time traveler in his own accord. As the Dark Lord travelled through several timelines gathering information he was able to possess a treasure from the future a golden pocket watch which could tell current time and year it was a very useful tool for him because his new acquired technique of creating his own gates were very much premature. He still does not have any much control to travel to a precise time and year.

As the dark lord was taken by his gate inside a dark cave, it was year 602 AD. He inspects his surroundings and took a moment to gather his thoughts. He closed his eyes as his thoughts wander. He saw a glimpse of the pendant that the princess of Guardia possesed which was too similar with what Schala has. He did noticed Marle's pendant during the time when he was with Crono and his friends in pursue of defeating Lavos. But he never had the chance to ask about it for they were too focused on bringing Crono back to life, bringing the Black Omen down and finally eradicating Lavos from the history of mankind.

He needed to know how Marle had acquired a pendant that is very similar to her sister's. He had even witnessed how Marle's pendant works on breaking seals created only by the Enlightened ones from the antiquity period which can only be done by Schala's pendant

Magus: ("It must be, but how? How did the kingdom of Guardia acquired that pendant?")

Atleast for the time being the Dark Lord had found his first lead that would direct him to any information of the fate of his sister after they were seperated.

Magus: ("None of the Guardians would even dare speak about a treasure their Queen possesses to a stranger like me, even from 600 A.D, no one had ever lived to tell what Feinlord Magus looked like, they would not recognize me. Tsk! Then... I will have no other choice but to terrorize the information out of them. I will be an enemy to the Guardian kingdom once again. But... Its like Im doing the same schemes again.")

("Damn it!")

He opened his eyes as he felt that he was not alone. Not very far away he sensed there is some kind of battle going on by by more than 2 entity. The Dark lord had nothing to do with it but he wanted to check up on whats happening and out of curiosity.

As he entered that chamber where the battle was taking place he saw Frog lying down on the floor bloodied with other two knights that were already dead. He was badly wounded on his left leg. The Masamune was out of his reach. And it was revealed who frog is having a battle with. It was Slash and Flea.

Flea: "It sucks to be a kind person right? I just transformed myself into a little girl whos crying for help and you end up getting fooled so easily"

Slash: "What a waste of energy this is Flea... I told you no one can use the Masamune other than it's chosen owner"

Flea: "Hush the drama! It will not be a waste when we can finally kill this disgusting ugly reptile! Offer his head to Ozzie, and finally we can have the Masamune as treasure"

Slash: "You dont even understand noble swordsmanship, it is not honorable to kill an opponent when he is defenseless! It is not a fair fight. And the Masamune! I could not bare just to admire it and to look at it like for the very least a figurine, I wonder how it feels like in my hands and to slash it"

Flea: Enough with the noble noble thingy! Im getting sick of it! Now lets just get this over with!

The two noticed someone was watching them and they had realized that it was their former Lord Magus.

Flea: Well...well... Look who's here! If it isn't the naughty boy, the traitor who deserves a punishment. What a coincidence. Are you here to help your friend?

Magus: Dont make assumptions..

Frog was still barely conscious but the pain on his severed leg was overwhelming him. He is soaked in his own blood and had lost lots of it already.

Flea: Awwwww! You're sweet as ever! How about we settle the score right here, right now! We might as well have the traitor's head as a present to Ozzie!

Magus knows very well that Flea is resistant to any magic attacks and Slash is very quick on physical attacks. It will be a 2 vs 1 battle which the Dark Lord needs to carefully plan his battle scheme.

Magus: ("What kind of mess did I ended up into and that frog...")

The Dark Lord knows that he is very much stronger than the two combined but he had just created a time gate earlier which requires great amount of his magic. He was saving his strength if in case he would be needing to cast another gate later on that day.

As the two dashed forward to launch the first attack he had no other choice he did not want to waste his time with the two. He casted a dimentional vortex, his magical technique "Black Hole" for he knew it does not really inflict magical damage which Flea is resistant to, but it will just suck them and send them to another place or dimension at the same time period.

Magus: "Cavum Nigrum!"

The Dark Lord chanted the dark magic with his hand gestures.

As the two were launching forward to Magus a dimentional vortex opened up in front of them. There was no force they could do now to turn back.

Flea and Slash: AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!

Flea and Slash was sucked up inside the Black hole created by Magus. The two have shouted on top of their lungs until their voice had faded away as the vortex had closed.

Magus: That took care of them. (That took a lot of energy... I think I need to rest for awhile just to regain some energy)

The Dark Lord went near Frog who was lying down barely alive and running out of blood.

Magus: We fought together against Lavos, monsters, and you... You fought me as well. You'd even manage to defeat me with the help of your friends. Then you'd be in that state because of those two? Its only been a while and you became that weak already? The weak deserves to die."

Then suddenly a train of thought flashed on the back of his mind.

The Queens of Guardia... Schala's pendant... Marle's Pendant

Magus: Hmp!.. But I think it is not your time yet.

Frog: I... Rather... Die... Than to recieve (coughs) mercy from you (coughs)

Magus: Mercy? Who says I have mercy. Do not make assumptions. Save your energy and shut your mouth.

The Dark Lord handed out a bottle that contains a greenish fluid. He located the severed wound on the leg and applied a drop on the open wound that caused Frog to screech in pain.

Magus: Now, now dont be a cry baby. That drop will stop the bleeding and it will make it heal faster. By the way Are you that stupid now that you did not use your healing magic?

All Frog could reply were grunts as he was in great pain.

Magus torn up Frog's cape. The Dark Lord used the torn cloth to wrap Frog's wounded leg and it made Frog screech in pain even louder than before but he cannot barely move.

Frog lost his consciousness from the overwhelming pain. For the next hours he had been in a half awake, sleep, half awake, sleep sequence.

The wounded Knight felt warmth coming from somewhere as he can barely open his eyes, with his blurry vision he could see a fire and an entity which he knew was Magus sitting in front of it. There were smoke going up in the air like there was something cooking and it smelled like herbs. Then the Knight was out of consciousness again.

Moments later Frog felt something touching his lips and a big hand supporting his neck so that he could drink. He felt that it was a tip of a glass bottle. He could even feel the warmth coming from the steam of what is inside the bottle and he could smell that herby aroma from what was being cooked earlier.

He was indeed thirsty so he took 2-3 chugs of the warm liquid which later on he regretted. It was so bitter that made his face frown involuntarily. You wouldnt even imagine how a Frog would frown over a bitter taste.

The knight could hear a soft laugh more like a chuckle from the Dark Lord which was very rare for him. The knight was used to the Dark Lord's sarcastic evil laugh, but that one was a sincere chuckle. He had really laughed. The wounded knight was surprised that the Dark Lord has also a sense of humor.

At that time Frog finally could feel relief. His leg was not that painful anymore but he is still having a hard time of moving it. And he slept again.

The time he woke up he was puzzled by the Dark Lord's actions. He never thought that the man was capable of taking care of a wounded person or frog rather. He was a bit surprised, astonished and confused.

He saw that there was still fire and there was Magus sitting in front staring straight at the fire like he was deep in his thoughts

With so much effort he was able to move his body to sit.

Magus: Ha! Finally the cry baby wakes up.

Frog: I dost not knoweth If I should be thanking thee..

Magus: HAHAHA! No, If I were you, you should not be... Explain how you get in that state.

Frog: Thou hath been with two knights and we were scouting an area inside this cave as some villagers told thee that they were noticing some strange activities that seems to transpire within this cave. Flea transformed into a little girl, and thou had asked thee for help saying that she (coughs) 'HE' was being attacked by a monster. I came to that thou little girl which is Flea drained my magic power thats why thy could not cast a healing magic. Slash attacketh me from behind and Flea upfront casting a fire magic sending the Masamune away from thee.

Magus: And you believed a little helpless girl would be in a cave like this? Your Soft heart had lead to your misfortune and caused the lives of your men.

Frog: Do you even care for people's lives? But Why? FeinLord... Why did you helped me? Thy rather slit thy own throat rather than to be indebted to thee.

Magus: Dont start with that crap on me. By the way you had put me into so much waste of time and inconvenience. To set this straight I did not help you. You need to do something for me in exchange.

Frog: To do something? I will never-

Magus: In exchange... I will turn you back into a human.

Frog: Dark Lord I appreciate the offer but I am currently satisfied with thy current form. Let me ask you first beforehand. What are thee doing here and how?

Magus frowned as he was frustrated and his impatience was taking over him. It irritated him that he still needs to negotiate by answering all the questions.

Magus: You dont want to be back being a human eh? Fine! First I was able to craft my magic to travel through time. So what am I doing here?, that is where the thing you need to do for me enters this conversation.

Frog: Does this thing that I need to do for thee involves thy search for Lady Schala? Obviously I do not need to ask if ye is still searching for the lady.

There was a moment of silence. Magus did not reply he turned his eyes on the fire. Frog can see the determination in the Dark Lord's bloody red eyes.

Frog: If this thing thy need of thee does involve Lady Schala but does not involve harm to anybody. I will do the thing that needs to be. But thou dost not doest the favor for thee but for Lady Schala.

The Dark Lord turned his eyes to Frog with a spark of hope in his eyes reflecting the light of the fire.

Magus: This is what you need to do the pendant that Marle has?

Frog: Yes, that pendant. I am not so sure but I think it was passed down from generation to generation of the female Guardian Royalties. We can ask her Majesty Queen Leene. What purpose do you have with it? Dont even think of stealing thy treasure... I will not let thou.

Magus: You twat! Im not planning on stealing that. What Im saying is that... Marle's pendant is the same as the pendant that Schala has. I want to know how Guardia managed to have that pendant into their possession that might lead me to where is Schala is.

Frog: Yes, thou hath made sense, It reminded me of the time Crono was able to open sealed doors like how Schala did..Princess Nadia's pendant and Lady Schala's Pendant reacted the same way with the sealed doors.

Magus: Thankfully you're not that dumb. What I only need is information..

Frog: I could ask Queen Leene. We could head back to Guardia I think I can manage to move now. I think Guardians wont recognize thee. As no one hath ever lived to tell. And remember that I am only doing this for thy Lady Schala. And we still hath never forgotten of Cyrus which you hath slain.

Magus: I think thats fair enough. If the Guardians could direct me to where Schala is and she is well and safe. The Guardians can have my head as a trophy.

Frog was strucked by the words of the Dark Lord who was known to be ruthless. A man like him could offer his own life just to make sure that her sister is well and safe.

Frog: Very well Dark Lord, I think I might now be able to cast a healing magic to give me a full recovery.

Frog struggled to stand up as his leg was still not yet healed completely. He gestured his hands to cast the spell.

Frog: From the element of water, The source of Life. Cure thy wounds!

A glowing water came out from his hands and swirled around his whole body

Frog: Now I feel better. My wounds are fully recovered. Let us now head to Guardia and ask her Majesty.

Magus stood up and as he swayed away his red cape the fired went off. And the two went on their way to Guardia awkward as may it seem.. The Knight felt uncomfortable. He was only able to stand the Dark Lord because of Crono and their friends. Is it even proper for him to even somehow be an acquaintance with the Dark Lord?

Frog: (Forgive me Cyrus, it seems that avenging your death by means of slaying the Feinlord is yet near impossible now, Im only doing this for Lady Schala)

(For Lady Schala, not helping Magus) The Knight repeatedly thought to himself as he shook his head.

They arrive at the doors of the Castle. The Guards saluted as soon as they saw that it was Frog no more questions asked. Magus was behind following the Knight as they entered the hall to the throne room.

Frog bended his knees and bowed to the King who was sitting on the throne. Magus remained standing behind him.

Frog: Hail to the King of Guardia, King Guardia XXI

King Guardia XXI: It is nice to see you Frog. So what brings you to thy presence Noble Knight? If you will be needing something just tell me and it will be granted.

Frog: It has always been my pledge and honor to be at thy service your majesty. I just wish To talk to her Majesty Queen Leene.

King Guardia XXI: Very well then, her majesty is in The Queen's Quarter. Noble Knight may I just ask who is that gentleman behind thee? It seems I have seen him somewhere.

Frog: Hmp! M-my Lord... O-of course you have seen him before. Your Majesty he was with my friends as well, together with Crono we fought alongside with this man. May I introduce him your Majesty his name is...

H-His name is...

Magus: Janus... My name is... Janus

Frog: Yes My Lord! This Gentleman's name is Janus he he he!

There was a brief moment of awkwardness between the Dark Lord and the Knight. Frog was having droplets of sweat above his eyes. The King who seem to be unaware broke the moment of silence.

King Guardia XXI: Ah yes Crono.. So this gentleman is one of the heroes as well.

The King turned his eyes to the Dark Lord.

King Guardia XXI: You are most welcome here Janus, make yourself feel at home..

It was the most awkward moment for the Dark Lord he did not even know how to respond.

Frog: Ha ha ha Your Majesty my apologies for the gentle man here is quite shy and he does not really speak much... But he sincerely appreciates the offer, the warm welcome and your kindness my Lord. B-by the way your Majesty may we adjourn ourselves to thy presence? We already took too much of thy time already. You may have some other more important things to attend to my Lord. May we be on our way to her Majesty Queen Leene?

King Guardia XXI: Yes, yes, of course you may...

Frog: Thank you Your Majesty.

Frog stood up still his head bowed down, and stepped backwards before he turned his back from the King. Frog walked the hallway, going up the stairs heading to the Queen's quarter with Magus following him behind.

Frog: Ugh! This is more than the debt I have to pay to you. You made me lie and will make me lie more right in the faces of my liege! I have no place in this castle anymore! I dont deserve to be favored by them! I am a disgrace! I dishonored my pledge!

Magus: Oh shut up! You did not lie at all you twat, I am Janus remember?

Frog: Then you made me keep a dirty hideous secret then! You are still Magus the Feinlord who waged war against Guardia, killed it's men, killed Cyrus and terrorized the people! This is absurd! Ugh! My Dear Self This is for the Lady Schala not for this... Man! (mumbling of words)

They had arrived the door and the two guards gave Frog a salute. One of the Guards went in and moments later came out from the door.

Guard: Sir Frog Her Majesty is waiting. You can come in.

The Knight and the Dark Lord came inside the room. The queen was sitting on a chair in front of her vanity table with a servant behind her.

Frog bended his knees and bowed to the Queen while Magus is standing behind him.

Frog: Greetings her majesty... With me is Janus, who was with us and Crono the hero.

Queen Leene: Greetings noble knight, and to the Gentleman behind thee. And again Guardia will be forever indebted to Crono and to thy friends for saving Guardia and the future of this world.. You can stand up my dear friend. May I know what can I do for thee? It seems to be urgent.

Frog stood up and gathered his breath. Internally he felt awful awkwardness and guilt on how the Queen sincerely expressed gratitude to the Dark Lord without her realizing that he was in fact the infamous and feared Feinlord who had terrorized the kingdom which had caused sorrow, despair and the lives of people.

Frog: (Coughs) My Majesty, this man had been looking for his sister named Schala whom we have no information of her after an incident that happened while we fought in pursue of Lavos the destroyer of worlds. She had saved our lives plenty of times to even sacrificing her freedom to let us escape from the hands of the enemies. One of your descendants who also fought with us possesses a pendant that had been passed to her from her ancestors which one of them is you my majesty. We believe that the pendant owned by your descendant is the same as what the beloved Schala has. We also believe that there could somehow be a link between your majesty and the Lady Schala.

Queen Leene: I see... let me see what I can do to help in search for the girl. What does the pendant looked like? The one that my descendant has.

Frog: It is a gold pendant engraved with a blue stone. Your Majesty

Queen: Precisely my dear friend it is the pendant that is in fact in my possession too. But I do not know of any Schala as far as I can remember what my mother had told me about the pendant. Let me get the pendant so I could also show you.

Magus could only listen with the two. In his mind lingers the mystery of how in the world would the royal lineage of Guardia would possess the ever precious pendant. Queen Leene unlocked a drawer from her vanity table and handed out the dream stone engraved pendant and showed it to the two spectators.

Frog: Your Majesty, thou wilst with no doubt that pendant in thy hands is the same pendant as what our comrade, thy descendant has, and what the Lady Schala also has. They are but only one, for it could not easily be forged, for it was engraved with the exotic stone you would not find elsewhere.

Magus: There is no doubt, that is Schala's pendant. The question is how did it get here?

Queen Leene: To be honest with you gentlemen, my mother the late queen has no information where this pendant might have came from. When I was just a baby my mother was so surprised to had found me wearing the pendant while I was sleeping on my crib. Without someone giving it to her, or even seeing someone leaving it to my crib. It was yet mysterious. I am the first one in the whole family lineage to have this in possession.

Magus acquiring this cliff hanging information had pinched his nose from frustration and disappointment.

Queen Leene: Sir Janus I apologize if I was not much of a help for thy search for thy beloved sister... I wish I could provide you more information but from what my late mother had said she had searched Truce and all in Guardia where and who the pendant could possibly came from. My mother investigated it her whole life but there was no answer. It was a mystery left unsolved even to this day.

Frog: Your Majesty theres no need of apologies, what thy have provided is already enough for us to redirect our leads. Your majesty had been very helpful by taking thy time of speaking to us.

Magus: Pft ..Let us go...

Magus turned his back as he was already leaving the room.

Queen Leene: Sir Janus! Wait! As a gratitude with thy help of saving the kingdom and the future of this world. I grant thee assistance for the search of thy beloved sister. I grant the assistance of Frog my friend here.

Frog: YOUR MAJESTY?!

Queen Leene: Frog my dear friend, I would also like to know how this pendant came to me, I feel like it chose Guardia and me. I want the answer my mother had never gotten. I know that this pendant had a big role in helping all of you specially my descendant save the future of this world. There is a reason why it was given to me. Frog i know you will be of a great assistance and keep this man a company, it is sad to travel the beyond alone. And Frog I feel the void inside the heart of this man.

Even though Frog was flooding with frustration and guilt, he was not the one to turn her Queen down.

Frog: (If she only knew what this man did! But I could not afford to tell the truth now. What have I done? I should have cut my own throat the moment I saw this man treating my wound. I am nothing but a dishonor, I betrayed my own kingdom)

Magus: Hmp! He'll just more likely be a nuisance.

Magus left the room.

Queen Leene: Frog my friend now go... I know he just needs someone. Help him find his sister to fill that void inside him which I know the reason why he is cold as ice. Find the light that will bring warmth to his heart. He only needs a true and sincere friend.

Frog: Your Majesty, Nothing in this world will compare with the kindness of your heart. I will do as thy wish.

Queen Leene: Go now, he is as swift as the wind. I wish you all good luck.

Frog bowed down, stepped backwards before he turned his back from the Queen and ran as he chase Magus.

The knight ran as fast as he could. There is no turning back now. The truth cannot be unfolded anymore. By abiding with the request of the Queen and finding all the answers to the mystery the knight will find his atonement for the sins he had made.

As the knight exits the main door he found Magus there with his back in front of him. His red cape and silverish purple hair sway as the wind blows.

Frog: I think I dont have much of a choice now, I must atone my sins.. I am nothing but a trickster. I do not have a place in this castle. I have betrayed the trust of my King and Queen. Let me go with you in search for Lady Schala...

Magus: I did not ask for you to come. I dont need your help.

Frog: But I am not helping you. Do not make assumptions. We are just joining efforts for thy search for thy sister. I am only doing this For my Queen and for Lady Schala. I will have to make you pay for thy rudeness to the King and Queen after all of this is over.

Magus: You think I would like to be joining forces with a green slimy amphibian such as you? I'm not thinking of taking a pet with me.

Frog was starting to get pissed off when suddenly a light begins to glow from the ground where he was standing. The light began to consume him and bursted out afterwards.

Frog: What did you do to me?!

As Frog was about to pull out his sword he noticed something different.

Magus: Dont you like your old self or you have gotten used to being green and slimy?

Frog looked at his hands and saw five fingers with human skin. He touched his face it was not wet and slimy anymore it felt very smooth and dry. He touched his head and he now could feel strands of thick hair. Then suddenly a guard was passing by them and saw him.

Guard: GRACIOUS LORD! Y-YOU'RE ALIVE THOU SIR CYRUS' SQUIRE SIR GLENN! T-THE KING MUST KNOW!

The guard hurriedly ran inside the castle shouting "HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! HE IS HERE! LET US REJOICE HE CAME BACK!"

Frog pulled out the Masamune to see his own reflection on the blade. He saw a face he had never seen a very long time. He could also see his spikey green hair which he caressed. He felt new to this form even though he was born with it. He already got used to being a frog. It was so new to him like he had already forgotten how to be a human for he had already accepted his fate as an anthropomorphic frog. The knight looked at himself with awe and astonishment as if he was seeing another person in the reflection.

Magus: You'll get used to it again eventually.

Magus went along his way and Frog now turned back into Glenn inserted back the Masamune and followed behind the Dark Lord

A/N:

Hello Readers! Thank you for taking the time to read my 1st chapter. Please dont misunderstood how I treat Frog/ Glenn in this fanfic.. He is the 2nd character I love so much in this game, specially when he is turned back into the handsome Glenn. I just want to dig deeper into the rivalry between him and Magus. In the future I want to have some resolutions and a conclusion from the issues between them further in the chapters, and some character developments which the franchise had poorly provided. I Just love the rivalry between the noble knight and the dark lord. Again Thank you and please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Time Beyond Antiquity

A/N: If you had read the Prologue this will be much the same but with the continuation. That is why I decided to delete the Prologue. And yet again I'll leave everything to your imagination cuz honestly I have a poor vocab and I'm not that good at creative writing (Yeah I know that myself). Working on to improve that someday. I just have a wide world imagination I just want to materialize the plots inside my head. Enjoy reading and please review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chrono Trigger or any of it's characters. They are all owned by Square Enix and Masato Kato. But I do own this fanfiction and my OCs. And again I would have to mention and thank the author I got the inspiration and some ideas from. Still searching for you though, I cant remember the title of that one fanfic I've read.

Chapter 2 Time Beyond Antiquity

Glenn: "So where are we heading to?"

Magus: "Tell me.. It pisses me off not to know... Tsk I'll just cast a random gate and let destiny lead me to the place where I should be. If I dont like the place I have the spare time to cast another one."

Glenn: "Well that may be a good start."

Magus began to cast the Time Gate by gesturing his hand.

Magus: "Time Gate!"

A dimensional vortex opened up in front of them.

Magus: "Could you at least give me the courtesy of not interrupting while I cast the spell?"

Glenn: "I may give thou the courtesy of jumping in first so that I could be sure thy not betray me and just send me to the abyss."

Magus:"Hmp! Why would I waste my energy for that If I could just transform you again, but this time it will be a different form for a change, mhm.. A pig maybe or a rat, you will not just be a companion, you could be a pet as well you may also serve as an entertainment for me."

The dark lord had jumped inside the vortex then Glenn had jumped in next

Glenn:"Well I could waste some energy burying the Masamune into thy heart for a change, and serve as an entertainment for me as well while I watch you bathe on thy own blood."

Magus:"HA! Such lame!"

Then the vortex had closed. All they can see is the usual in-between realm with swirling blue auras in a black void as they travel through it and finally reached an exit vortex.

Magus and Glenn landed on a grassy field. The land was flourished with colorful flowers with an ocean of sky that is blue and the sun shining above them. The wind blew petals away into the sky.

Glenn:"Where art thee?"

Glenn asked as he turned his head left and right clueless of what time they came upon into.

Magus reached for his golden pocket watch from his little pouch on his side.

"It is 19980 BC" Magus promptly replied.

Glenn: "It seemeth that thou Ice age of this year had already subsided. And it came to pass the land hath terraformed into a much warmer and flourished land thereof"

Magus: "It is pretty obvious, I also have eyes that can see you know"

"I dont have any purpose of staying here, dont interrupt me while I cast the spell"

Suddenly an enormous shadow covered the land and the two traveler.

Glenn: "Magus... I think Thou needeth to witness the abomination above thy heads."

Magus: "Not now you twat, I said do not interrupt me while casting the spell or I'll turn you again into that green slimy figure you..."

As the Dark Lord turned his head to face Glenn his breath suddenly stopped. His eyes widened upon the enormous fortress floating above them.

Glenn: "In the name of all Noble Kings of Guardia, thou is not possible! Thy cannot be the Black Omen!"

Magus: "No, its not.. And it cant be. It looks... Different. But how? Whoever flies that thing where do they even harnest the power from?"

As the fortress came nearer to them the two traveler heard a loud sound coming from the fortress which sounded like an alarm for intruders. The two saw some kind of weapons, guns and missile types were being aimed at their direction.

Glenn: "I think thou should flee. That loud noise does not seem welcoming."

Magus was still confused and flabbergasted. Curiosity strucked him in his place. The dark lord wanted to know who might be the one flying this fortress and on what purpose.

Guns had started firing to their direction and the missiles seemed to be getting prepared to fire at them.

Suddenly they heard a woman's voice from afar shouted at them

"RUN Fools! This way! HURRY!"

Glenn turned his head to his back and saw the woman from the entrance of the forest waving at them.

Glenn: "Feinlord that way! cometh now!"

As the two men run as fast as they can with Magus' feet not even touching the ground to the direction where the woman was. The missiles began to be fired that caused big explosions. They dashed side by side as they dodge the missile attacks.

Woman: "HURRY FOOLS! FOLLOW ME!"

They followed the woman as she ran leading the two into the forest. The woman seemed to know every tree and branches as she gracefully ran, glided and jumped accross trees within the forest.

Woman: "We just need to get inside deep within the forest. They wont waste their limited ammos just to get us."

The two men followed the woman until they reached what it seemed to be deep regions of the forest as there were minimal sunlight. The thick leaves covered the rays of the sun and the ground is a little bit moist and slippery due to the rich vegetation of the forest.

The woman suddenly stopped on the top of a curved enormous root ground of a tree. And turned to face the two travelers who also stopped when she did.

The woman was on her late 20s, she has a full bangs and a very long thick silver hair that is braided on the ends. She wore a head gear with white feathers on the side and a shiny blue armor which had designs and materials they have never seen before, below she wore a knee cut plain white boho skirt with golden ensembles on its lining. It was not even a Zeal Knight origin or Guardian Knight Origin. On her left hip is a scabbard, a sheath made of leather with a sword that is not yet withdrawn with a hilt that is made of gold. Her appearance looked very much like a noble Valkyrie. Her skin was very fair with rosy chicks, pointed nose and pink heart shaped lips. Her face in contrast to her stature looked very innocent with her round gray eyes and thick long lashes. Her face was very feminine you would not even think she could draw a sword. She was undoubtedly very beautiful. Her beauty was breath taking, head turning and goddess like.

Woman: "Before anything else, answer me, who are you? It seems that you're not anywhere near from here and not one of Dalton's henchmen as you were being attacked by that floating fortress."

Magus and Glenn: "Dalton?!"

Woman: "Huh? Has madness already taken over you? Everyone knows that Dalton declared himself as King of the World."

Magus: "HA! That pathetic ingrate"

Glenn: "mhmm and it came to pass that the Henchman of the late Queen Zeal had survived then."

The woman was confused how the two strangers reacted that it seemed like this was the first time they had heard about the news.

Glenn: "My Fair Lady Let thy brethren express thy outmost gratitude of saving us earlier. Let us thou at the very least introduce thy selves my name is Glenn a Knight of the square table of the kingdom of Guardia and this fellow with me is the dark lord Magus. We art thou are time travelers and I came from the future 605 AD. Thy brethren was sent to this journey as my Queen, Queen Leene of Guardia had granted to express gratitude for thy fellow I am with even though he does not even deserve the favor. May I knoweth thy fair lady's name so that I could adress thee more appropriately?"

Woman: "Time... Travelers? M-my name is Eliana, I am with the rebellion against Dalton.."

Glenn: "Lady Eliana thou art has a-"

Magus: "We have no time for useless babbling. So you mean that fortress is ruled by Dalton?"

Eliana: "Yes, for 20 years he had build that fortress with the use of slaves, he had named it Almighty Fortress. He scared people by using 'Sorceress Schala'. He told us that she possesses the power of Lavos, and she was able to do that through the Mammon machine. I am skeptic though, what I know is that the Mammon Machine was destroyed long time ago. But no one is that brave enough to speak out whats inside that fortress and whoever opposes them will surely face execution. Many of the Earthbound ones was bound into slavery even from the day they were born. We all thought we were finally freed from Queen Zeal's reign but now Dalton is terrorizing this land. Even enlightened ones who lost their ability to do magic were bound into slavery now. My father taught me to fight back for what I know is right. Unfortunately he was sent away after speaking up against Queen Zeal's ambition of gaining more power, harvesting it from the abominable Lavos. And since then I've never seen my father ever again. Some of us who were brave enough gathered to form a rebellion, led and founded by Heilgar. We hide in forest, caves, and underneath the earth. 'Schala' the daughter of the late Queen Zeal as Ive heard from the elders was once a warm hearted kind person but now she reigns terror to the people."

Magus breath had stopped as he heard of this.

Glenn:"Art thou sure with all thy heart that it is indeed Schala? The real Schala daughter of Queen Zeal?"

Eliana: "Im sure of it, we all have seen her, specially when there is a public execution, she is there!"

Magus cannot even spit out any words, his eyes that were crimson red, like fresh blood were blank and emotionless. His pale skin was even paler than before. His jaw were clenched and his body was fixated. Glenn knew that upon Magus hearing Schala's name the Dark Lord would take reckless action and to make it even worse is learning about her current situation.

Then a sudden dash of air flew over Glenn's face before he could even realize the dark lord had grabbed Eliana's neck with his right hand at great speed and pushed her back against a tree trunk with her feet not even touching the ground. Such great force that some withered leaves had fallen.

Magus: "Woman... Be clear with your words or I'll torn you into pieces."

Eliana could not speak any words as she was choking and gasping for air. Magus's hands got even tighter around her neck. She was unprepared for the sudden attack.

Glenn: "FEINLORD! PUT THE FAIR LADY DOWN! SHE DOES NOT KNOW! PUT HER DOWN OR I'LL HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO!-"

Magus: "Tss. HA! Or what do you-"

As Eliana's feet struggles to find something to step on to, she was able to put a force on a curved platform from the tree's wrinkled surface. The silver haired woman was able to bend her knees to gather a force and slightly pushed the dark lord backwards while both of her hands were holding Magus's wrist from the hand that was grabbing her kneck. With the force she was able to gather she gave the Dark Lord a one quick powerful knee blow to his jaw that send him backwards and lost his grip on Eliana's neck.

As the maiden falls with her feet on the ground she quickly draws her sword and gave out a very quick swing that gave Magus a very slight scratch on his chin as he hastily dodge the attack. It could have been a very fatal slash that surprised the unprepared Dark Lord. If Magus was not able to dodge fast enough he would have suffered a serious slash wound.

Eliana still on alert was on an Ox Guard stance. Her fiery gray eyes were locked to Magus.

Glenn watched the action with awe, frozed and standing still. It all happened with just mere seconds. He himself did not expect the counter attack.

Eliana: "Not because I am a woman you would overwhelm me with your bulk and size. We live in a world where our lives have been always hanging by a thread. Dont ever think I could not even defend myself. This is how you repay me after I have saved your lives out there and gave you so much information."

"Mhm... From the way you reacted. I suspect you're one of Schala's henchmen who are looking for me. Therefore I shall take your heads."

Magus did not say a word. The Dark Lord seemed to be not thinking straight as of the moment and was also preparing to fight as he draws out his death scythe.

Glenn: "STOOOOOP! Please listen to thee. Hear thine words. This man is Schala's younger brother, and he had been looking for her in ages. She is not what thou see she is. There must be something going on or there is something that Dalton bastard hath done with the lady Schala."

"Please just... please, I beg of you, halt the bloodshed you two are planning to do. I ask forgiveness for the actions this Dark Lord hath done to you. We are not friends but He is just desperately looking for his beloved sister"

Eliana: "Schala's younger brother? As what Ive heard from the elder, you mean the young prince Janus?"

Glenn: "Yes my lady! Thou art is correct. This Dark Lord with me is Janus himself. Thou art was sent to another time period like the other Gurus as well during the Mammon Machine incident and the fall of Zeal Palace."

Eliana: "Gurus?! Gurus you say?! Y-you mean to say they are still alive? Just in a different time period?! Is that what you mean?! -"

Magus: "ENOUGH! ENOUGH WITH THE SENSELESS HISTORY LECTURE IF WERE DONE HERE LET US GO NOW GLENN! LET US HEAD TO THAT FORTRESS! WE HAVE WASTED TOO MUCH TIME WITH THIS WRECKED WOMAN!"

Glenn: "I take no orders from you!-"

Magus: "WE HAVE TO GO! I will not stand this anymore... Schala is-"

Glenn was not planning to make another protest as he knew Magus' desperation and he also cared for Schala. She had indeed save their lives multiple times in the past.

Eliana withdrawn her sword and had put it back in it's scabbard.

Eliana: "Before you go, you might wanna know first what you will be expecting there.

Magus: "I dont care-"

Eliana: "But this will be very important because the life of your sister is at stake here. If you take reckless action you might end up killing your own sister-"

Magus shocked started to get more irritated.

Magus: "WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE COMPLICATED?"

Eliana: "If it were that simple we could have overthrown Dalton many years ago. The elder is stopping us and does not want Schala to get killed sacrificing many other lives for one person. There is some kind of force preventing us from harming Dalton. If we are to inflict any physical damage to him Schala will be the one to recieve the injury."

Glenn: "That Bastard!"

Magus was obviously showing an overwhelming frustration as he clench his jaws. He is above his boiling point now. Now that he'd finally found what he had been working on all his life. It seems reachable with his hands but why is it so complicated to be reunited with his sister? It is like destiny is purposely seperating them. The only family he has now. The reason he lives. The Dark Lord breathed deeply to gather his thoughts he must now be wise with his decisions.

Magus: "What do you impose we do then, know-it-all?"

Eliana: "It seems that we have the same goals. I think we better head to the refugees camp first and plan everything there."

Magus: "So youre suggesting that we waste more time while SCHALA IS STILL THERE!"

Eliana: "I think you have no other choice. I need to show you the infrastructure of the fortress we have gathered and studied over the years, we need to infiltrate it undetected. It is your choice now, you can go on ahead or follow me to the camp."

Glenn:"It is wisest to plan it out first. To make sure we dost thou cost any harm to the Lady Schala"

Magus: "GRRR! Then we'll go! Make sure this will be beneficial! Or you two will suffer my wrath."

Eliana: "It will be beneficial for everyone and not cost lives to be wise and plan on ahead than to have reckless bravery and irrational mind."

Magus:"Pft!"

Eliana: "Now let us go, follow me."

The silver haired woman had lead their way as the two men followed her behind. They had been dashing through the forest for hours it seems the place where they are heading to is a bit far away and it was already dark. On the way the surrounding changed from being warm to cold, lonely and eerie place. It still has few ice left from the ice age. All they can see now is dried trees, and branches with no leaves.

Eliana: "The rebels were forced to live in the cold areas of the land where food, water and supplies are scarce. We are almost there. "

The woman had stopped on a place which seem to be a dead end with enormous rocks protuding on the sides. The two men had also stopped as the woman did. There they saw a cave at the center of the protuding rocks.

Eliana: "The rebels needed to hide beneath the Earth... Let us go.. "

The 3 entered the cave, they walked a straight narrow path until they reached an intersection. On the left path was an enormous reptile skull with it's mouth shut. It was so big that if it open it's mouth a person could fit inside and make it's mouth as an entry to somewhere. It looks more like a door. On the right path was an open entry which leads to somewhere.

Glenn: I've seen this before...

Magus: "Terrano Lair..."

Eliana: "Terrano Lair? I think this was a dungeon from the prehistoric time that was somehow had been preserved. That huge skeleton is the door to enter the rebel's camp. Some of the wisest elders were able to decipher the lock going through this path. Members of the rebel group are the only ones who can unlock this skeleton door by using the stone keys. The other path leads to a ferocious Rust Tyrano which no soldier of Dalton would ever dare to come up accross. We made this dungeon a place of refuge for Dalton's opposers and the rebel group."

Eliana handed out a carved stone from her pouch and inserted it on a hole on the wall beside the huge skeleton and had pushed it. The ground shook mildly and there was a loud noise that sounded like rumbling of rocks, slowly the skeleton's mouth had opened. The silverhaired woman removed the carved stone from the hole and walked at the entrance of the mouth and jumped to get accross its teeth.

Eliana: "Let us go inside."

The two men followed her inside and they saw torches pierced on the sidewalls. Eliana used the carved stone again to close the mouth from the outside by inserting it on a hole on the sidewall.

As they walked the pathway they had reached a big chamber with people inside of it. Some were already slumbered on the ground with dried leaves to serve as bedsheets. Some were being treated by the women of their wounds. There were children running around with their worn out dirty clothes. Many of them uses animal furs and skin to warm their bodies from the cold. There was a bon fire at the center with a big pot on top with something cooking inside it and an old lady serving food to people who are thin and looked malnutrutioned. It was pretty obvious that majority of the people is suffering from hunger as shown by their thin and skinny bodies.

Glenn: "This is the precise picture of war."

Eliana: "A Precise picture of Dalton's disgusting ambition. Let us head to my chamber."

As they pass through the multitude of people an old lady with dirty and worn out clothes came near Eliana.

Old Lady: "Eliana! My dear I have 3 apples and I want to give it to you. You should eat well my dear... You always risk your life for us. I hope I can somehow repay you with this."

Eliana's face almost cried as she looked at the kind old lady. The two men were just watching behind her. The silver haired woman held the old lady's dirty hands firmly.

Eliana: "Thank you so much with all my heart. Do not worry about me I am well fed.. I will be more happy if you keep the apples. You need it more than I do. I promise, I will free you all..Even if it cost me my life.. You'll never experience hunger again."

As Glenn watched this, his heart felt pity over these hungry and suffering people. Eliana had gained Glenn's respect and admiration to how pure her heart is. Behind her angelic face is a brave warrior who fights for the freedom of these defenseless people. The knight was stunned as he stares at her face and felt as if he was floating with the clouds.

Eliana: "Glenn!"

The Knight had jumped as he heard his name being called by the lady. He was surprised by himself. It was as if he was in a dream state.

Eliana: "Let us go.."

Magus: "What is wrong with you?"

Glenn: "Im sorry my Lady... L-let us go now.. "

The three entered a secluded chamber with a stone table at the center and torches pierced at the stone walls. There were scraps of paper like material with scribbles of what it seems to be maps on top of the table.

Eliana began to rummage the scraps of paper and seemed to be looking for something.

Eliana: "This is it! I've found it!"

Glenn: "What is it Lady Eliana?"

Magus just stood there looking at the silver haired woman.

Eliana: "This is a blue print of the Fortress, a map for us to use."

Magus walked near the woman and snatched the paper.

Eliana: "Hey! Be careful! The completion of that blue print had cost some of the lives of my comrades! It took us years to complete that!"

Magus ignored the woman as he looked at the scribbles and studied the blueprint.

Magus: "It has some similarities with the Black Omen. Do you know where Schala is located here? And by the way tell me more of your observations of Schala!"

Eliana was a bit annoyed on how the Dark Lord just ignored the fact the blue print was a precious achievement for them that had cause some deaths to her comrades. It was seen that the Dark Lord was a selfish man and does not consider the lives of the others.

Eliana: "Schala is always seen near Dalton. She does not speak much. Dalton is proclaiming that they were able to harnest all of Lavos power through Schala. Both of them Schala and Dalton were chosen to be vessels of Lavos that is why they are physically connected. Dalton sometimes even show the people whenever he inflicted a wound to himself Schala is the one to take it. As of now we are still studying on how to break that connection so that we could slain that disgusting dictator without hurting Schala. The elder was certain to us not to hurt Schala."

Magus: "You better..."

Eliana then showed another scrap of paper from what she had found at the top of the stone table.

Eliana: "Now this map is the accurate directions of the route the floating Fortress is taking on a daily basis. We have also managed to take note of the exact time round the clock of every places the Fortress will be passing through. We call those places checkpoints. It seems that Dalton does not have much enough control over navigating the Fortress for now so it goes on the same route day by day. And also It has the same speed ever since."

"There was no way we could reach the fortress without flying.. We have been able to gather these information through espionage. It was very difficult, risky and dangerous.. It had costed so many lives.. My friends.. They are all dead..."

"We had found one way to reach the fortress, it is by accessing a skygate southeast from here at exactly 1pm noon. We need to get there by day light. The skygate's beam is not visible at daylight. And the fortress' security is lessened at daylight because they think no one would even dare to infiltrate the fortress at broad daylight. We just need a power source for the skygate to lift us. I could take care of that."

Glenn: "Isn't it the same sky gate we had also used to reach the Zeal palace up in the sky?"

Eliana: "Yes it is the same sky gate that was being used 20 years ago to reach the Zeal Palace. We could use it as a lift to reach the fortress at exactly 1pm for it will pass through there, then we could reach the rear entrance. The fortress has limited security at day time, they are underestimating the rebels they think big of themselves. And lastly they still have limited resources and manpower. We could take advantage of that."

Magus: "But how would you activate the skygate? It needs an enormous amount of power?"

Eliana: "Leave that to me. I have tested that for the past few years...just for this day. All we have to do is head southeast..."

Glenn: "Then my Lady what is your plan after we reached the fortress?"

Eliana: "That is the big question...We had it all planned out on how we could reach the fortress but breaking the force that binds Dalton and Schala we still have no-"

Magus: "So you mean to say you still have no answer for that. So why are we still even wasting our time?"

Eliana: "You must understand that we had took all precaution for the sake of your sister even causing the lives of my friends! Could you even consider that!? And now we've come this far. We could now reach the fortress and what we came up is-"

Magus: "You should have done better. Tss I dont care about the lives of people-"

Eliana: "Well those people that you dont care about sacrificed their lives because they value your sister! We suffer hunger and cold, shed blood and tears the fact that I could slay Dalton anytime that I want!"

Eliana stomped the map she was holding down the table throwing the paper away and as if almost turning the table down if it was not a rock just to express her outburst, frustration and annoyance. Tears of despondency slowly cascaded down her rosy cheeks.

Magus: "And now you're crying. Well if youre doing enough they wont end up dead! The weak deserves to die!"

Glenn: "Magus stop it already!"

Eliana looked straight fiercely at the Dark Lord's eyes then walked out the chamber.

Glenn: "Why do you have to be so cold hearted? But I am not suprised at all. Not a bit. I just want to question why the likes of you was even born."

Magus: "Hmp!"

The knight also walked out the chamber following the silver haired woman. As he walked out the chamber the knight looked for Eliana from the multitude of people. A boy with dirty and worn out clothes came near the Knight.

Child: "Big sister is up there on the cliff go up the stairs."

The child pointed his finger going to the direction where the stairs at.

Glenn: "Thank you child.."

Glenn hurriedly went up the stairs. He found an opening and can see the moonlight from outside.

The Knight found Eliana outside standing and silently staring at the plains from the cliff where they stood.

Glenn: "Lady Eliana I'd be the one to apologize for the harshness of my companion. The compications of saving his sister drives him to be irrational as of the moment."

Eliana: "You dont have to apologize... He is right.. Im not doing enough... I am not strong enough to help them..."

Glenn: "Do not blame thyself... The reality is thou cannot save everyone. It is better to have done what thy can...Than to have done nothing at all. I too, watched someone dear to me die in front of me, And I blamed myself for eternity. But that friend taught me to value the people or things that are still with me. Make that grief as thy strength.."

Eliana turned to look at the Knight and curled her lips to give a gentle smile. Glenn was relieved as he had been able to cheer the lady up.

Eliana: "Thank you Glenn, I've just met you today but I can sense that you have a good heart... You said earlier you were time travelers. The night is still young.. Can you tell me more about it?"

Eliana sat on a rock and Glenn sat on the ground in front of the lady. The Knight started to tell the story of his adventures together with Crono and the others. Their fight for the sake of the future, how they defeated Lavos and general but yet relevant events that had took place.

Glenn: "And that is what we did with history... To save the future."

Eliana: "So Magus and you are in fact have been mortal enemies..And you mean to say... You and your group defeated Lavos in the future?! To make it short you are heroes then!"

Glenn: "I understand thy confusion. We do not entitle ourselves as such. We just did what we had to do. How about you? I have noticed thy has a fine armor and superb swordsmanship. Can thy tell thy story as well? The night is still young."

Eliana: "My Father, was one of the 3 gurus. He opposed Queen Zeal who had been corrupted by the power of Lavos and her own ambitions. She wanted a power that is too risky, too destructive. As you have witnessed..And because of that, my father was sent away to the Mountain of Woe. And it was believed that he was able to forge the ruby knife from the dreamstone which is the only weapon that could destroy the Mammon Machine. I was just a child at that time. I was also sent away to be with the Earthbound ones. To be a slave working for the construction of the Ocean Palace. After that I have never seen my father again."

"Long before time my father had told me they had been using the Sun stone as the source of power before Queen Zeal had discovered that they can harnest even greater power from Lavos."

"They had abolished the use of the Sun Stone. My father was able to acquire shards from the Sun stone which he made this armor with."

"He entrusted this set of armor and sword to be given to me at my right age by one of his good friend an Earthbound One named Heilgar, the one who taught me how to wield a sword and fight."

"Heilgar who had treated me as his own had died in execution. He was the Founder and Leader of the rebellion."

Glenn: "My lady thou art had been through so much. I am really sorry thy have to endure all of those things. But let me ask thee, Thou art mean to say that thou art the daughter of Melchior the Guru of life? the great blacksmith who forge the Masamune?"

Eliana: "Yes! his name is Melchior... Y-you know him? h-how? you said you came from the future? What I do remember is the bed time stories he used to tell me that Masa and Mune are brothers of the wind. Father said that with Masa's bravery and Mune's brains, they are unstoppable. When they merge together and be forged with a Dreamstone they can become a very powerful weapon."

Glenn: "Well my Lady it is not but a bed time story anymore here it is in my hands the Masamune whom your father created."

Eliana: "Let me see..."

Glenn draws the Masamune, it is magnificent as ever with its blade shining as it reflects the light coming from the full moon. The Knight handed it over to Eliana.

The silver haired woman inspected the sword with awe, and was mesmerized by it's beauty. She saw engraved letters at the base of the blade.

"M...E...L...C...H...I...O...R"

Eliana: "How beautiful...This is indeed genuine and was forged by my father. He always told me that all his creations were not made to take lives but to save one. But how? How were you able to have this?"

Glenn could actually see a spark of hope within Eliana's eyes.

Glenn: "My lady..Let me start by telling you how we met your father. 20 years ago when the Zeal Palace was still up in the sky, we arrived here after the fight we've had with Feinlord Magus who was then trying to summon Lavos to have his revenge, as a result of prematurely summoning the beast it caused a distortion, a massive and unstable gate."

"Here we learned everything about Queen Zeal's plans, the Mammon Machine, and the Ocean Palace. Like I have mention to thee earlier. We met Schala and she asked us to save your father captive in the Mountain of Woe. We were able to free him from the energy that constrained him. After that the mountain collapsed into the ocean. At Algetty he gave us the ruby knife to destroy the Mammon machine with. And we parted ways."

"Lavos awakens from the ocean, resulting in destruction falling across Zeal, which causes it to fall into the ocean, sending a tidal wave towards Algetty. We ask the Elder from the surviving village what happened to Melchior. The Elder says that when the disaster struck, a Gate appeared before Janus and that Melchior tried to prevent it from sucking him in, though this resulted in the two of them being sucked in. I was not able to dig deeper into details earlier as it will be very confusing."

Eliana: "SO WHERE IS MY FATHER NOW?!"

Eliana's round silver eyes sparkled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Glenn: "You need not to worry about thy Father. He is alive and well. He is currently residing as a merchant near Medina Village at the year 1000 AD. That kind of gate your father was sucked into is also the kind of gate we have used before to travel through different periods of time."

"It is very complicated to explain that one now my lady. We were able to meet him at 1000 AD even before we came to meet him in this ancient period 12000 BC. That Melchior in the future does not recognize us and does not know that we are time travelers. Crono brought the Masamune blade together with a dreamstone and gave it to your father. Finally he forged the Masamune which was handed to me and that one you're holding right now."

Eliana looked down and frowned. Sadness took over her short lived high spirit.

Glenn: "Cheer up, thou father still remembers thee. When I've had the chance to visit his house. I saw a portrait of a young little silver haired girl hanging on the wall. "

There was a sign of relief from Eliana's face even though her tears were still running down her cheeks.

Eliana: "Even though it seems impossible for me to see him again. I am relieved that he is alive and well."

Glenn: "My lady, dry thy tears now. I have an idea we can ask Magus to take thee to 1000 AD so thy could finally see thy beloved father once again."

Eliana: "Really? Is that possible?!"

Glenn: "Of course my lady! He had mastered the magic to travel through time thats why we are here. Even if for me it was by force but I think destiny has led me to you so that you could know where thy father is and finally be reunited with him."

Magus suddenly emerges from the shadows.

Magus:" Do not celebrate too early.."

Glenn: "We would if thy only have the manners. It is absolutely rude to listen to someones conversation without them even knowing."

Magus: "Amusing... to think that I will just help you... For free."

"Let me get this straight now...we are no way near to be friends here. We are only doing ourselves a favor. We are only using each other for our own benefits."

Glenn: "'Our' or might I say your own benefits only?"

Magus: "Call it what you want to call it. I care less. First of all.. You owe your life to me and I turned you back into a human. To make it short youre just paying a debt to me. Do you think I enjoy your company? Dont make me laugh."

Glenn: "tss... Thou art told thee. I would rather choose death than to accept the help thy had given. I did not ask for the things thy have done!"

Magus: "Still you're breathing air right now. I still gave you the gift of life. Deal with it. Bwahahaha!"

"And you woman, you desire to go to 1000 AD. You'll have to earn it first. It will be granted after Schala is finally with me alive and safe..."

Eliana: "I-I'll do what it takes..."

Glenn: "Lady Eliana-"

Magus: "Does she have another choice?! I am the only way she could be reunited with her dear father."

Glenn:"Thou has not remember her father tried to help thee because of that he got sucked in the gates too! You ungrateful, taking advantage-"

Magus: "Is that even important now? Things had come to pass already.. Right woman?"

Glenn: "You havent changed a bit.. You bastard.."

Eliana: "Glenn... Its alright.."

The silverhaired woman handed back the Masamune to Glenn. With the information Eliana had acquired from the Knight she was enlightened with hope and determination. She will do whatever it takes to be reunited with her father Melchior again.

A/N:

Thanks for reading! I had to edit so many things. I had to read some Chrono Cross wikis first because I needed more information with regards to the fate of Schala and events after Chrono Trigger team have defeated Lavos, to still somehow follow a bit canonity. And yes Magus is such a jerk thats why I love him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	3. Chapter 3 What Lies Within

A/N: Hello there how is it been? Welcome to my 3rd entry for this fanfic. I wanted Alfador to be included in this fanfic and be reunited with Magus but on the current timeline it has been 20 years so I dont think Alfador is still alive (poor cat, I cried a bit). Enjoy and please review! All entries are still subjected to be edited, you know that Im still working on my grammar, vocab, spelling, and creative writing. Sorry for the inconvenience.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chrono Trigger or any of it's characters. They are all owned by Square Enix and Masato Kato. But I do own this fanfiction and my OCs

Chapter 3 What Lies Within

Man: Big Sis!

A man arrived at the scene. The man has black long spikey hair just above the shoulders. His face was concealed by a black cloth only revealing his purple eyes. His body is built and his height was just as the same as Glenn . He is wearing a bronze breast plate above his plain grey clothes and he wears a black cloak with a hood on the back. Theres a long sword inserted in its scabbard on his back. He wears black gauntlets and boots.

Eliana: Haelan!

Haelan: "Who are these people? I heard about the attack at the plains! I was worried that you got into trouble."

Eliana: "Do not worry about me, these two gentlemen are Glenn and Magus.. They are time travelers. They will help us to bring the fortress down."

Haelan: "Time travelers? Big sister! How could you trust so easily? You dont know these people!"

Haelan removed the concealment from his face revealing that he was in fact a teenager. The teenage boy showed an obvious distrust to the visitors.

Glenn: "Young lad need not to be worried. We are friends not foes. We are also enemies of Dalton."

Magus: "This is not a conversation for children..."

Haelan: "I am not a child! Treat me as one again I'll show you how this child you called can slit your throat! "

The teenager was about to draw his sword when Eliana came near him and held his hands. All of a sudden the boy had calmed down.

Eliana: "What did I always taught you?"

Haelan: "A weapon represents considerable power.. My actions may either save or destroy life. Wield my sword with full knowledge of the consequences."

Eliana: "Right, Haelan always remember wield your sword to defend yourself, your loved ones and save others. "

Haelan: "I'm sorry Big Sis. You know I dont like being treated like a child."

Eliana: "That is alright"

The silver haired woman gently patted the young boy's shoulder and smiled at him.

Haelan: "Big Sister, by the way I am really sorry if we were only able to bring back little food supplies.. But I am still thankful that we were able to hunt during the day. "

Eliana: "We are very thankful for your efforts Haelan...By the way, I have a gift for you. It was supposed to be your birthday gift. I should have had given this to you last week but we were so preoccupied of our task for the people. I'm sorry about that."

The silver haired woman handed out a silver dagger and gave it to Haelan. The boy took the dagger and looked at it with amazement.

Eliana: "That is Heilgar's dagger, it was a gift to him from my father, Melchior. My prayers are with that dagger, it will keep you safe from harm."

Haelan: "T-thank you Big Sister! This is so beautiful. Wow! It has an engraved signature of the Guru of Life. I'll always keep this with me."

As the Dark Lord heard of these words coming out from Eliana's mouth it reminded him of his sister. The two were just like them the only difference is that the two in front of him were not even blood related. He felt nostalgic as he watched the two. The Prince of Darkness stared at Eliana and felt a slight hint of admiration that he quickly eliminated from his thoughts. It was an emotion he could not process and he despise that to his very core. The admiration quickly turned into annoyance as he was just seeing a portrayal of his sister to this person.

But in his mind there something more to this woman. Behind her beautiful face, glass skin, and feminine physique is a fierce, brave, intelligent and virtuous warrior. The people around her look up to her, depend on her, and believe in her.

As the Dark Lord reviews the events that happened throughout the day inside his head. It was indeed a very noteworthy day for him. Now he is only one step away to be reunited with her beloved sister. Indeed destiny has led him to where he should be.

And he met this woman named Eliana, a feisty alpha female of a pack of rebels. He was amused by how she defended herself from him earlier that day. It was a very skillful counter attack. It made him feel some kind of excitement.

The Dark Lord shook his head to throw away the thoughts for it made him uncomfortable because of that he gets even more annoyed with her for making him feel those weird emotions.

Magus: "Hmp! I dont want to be a spectator to this sentimental gatherings."

Magus vanishes in the shadows.

Haelan: "What is it with that guy?"

Glenn: "(Sighs) I feel like I am still cursed by having to repeatedly apologies for the actions of my companion to every new person we meet."

Eliana: "It seems that he had a troubled past, the reason why he became cold and reserved. And for him there was only one who sincerely cared for him. His only melting point.. His beloved sister."

Glenn: "You are right my Lady. But Ive met him as the young Janus. He is an introverted child even before, and yes he only clings to his elder sister."

Haelan: "That Magus has another name? Janus you say? He has the same name as the Zeal Prince brother of Schala as the elder tells us."

Glenn: "He is the same person young lad, and the sister we are talking about is Schala."

Haelan: "That arrogant man is actually Janus?! So he is alive after all and finally came for his sister."

Eliana: "Yes actually the Elder thought Janus had died. Maybe if Schala would recognize him she could do something to fight the force that is binding her with Dalton. And we could finally kill that bastard and bring that fortress down for good."

Haelan: "Sounds like a good idea Big Sis! Haha! Having that jerk Magus here is beneficial after all. You just have to endure his bad behavior. "

Glenn: "I think the young lad and I would actually go along very well with each other."

Haelan: Mhm, you have a fine sword there. We should spar sometime.

Glenn: "That would be splendid."

Haelan: "I'm looking forward to that."

An old man approach them coming from inside the cave. He is wearing a gray robe and holds a wooden staff on his right hand

Eliana: Elder...

Elder: "I've heard you have brought in visitors and you had been attacked by the floating fortress earlier."

Eliana: "Yes Elder, and we have the same goals to bring the fortress down. And to save Schala. Because one of the visitors is Janus and this one with me is Glenn, a Knight from the future and a friend of my father ."

Elder: "Future? Mhm, so it is true there are people who are capable of traveling through time, as Lavos's power created a rift in space and time. It is an honor to meet you Glenn, Knight from the future and a friend of the great Melchior The Guru of Life, so he is alive as well, and was taken to the future era by the power of the abominable beast".

Glenn: "Yes Sir, the Guru is currently at the year 1000AD. It is also thy honor to have been able to meet people from the ancient times."

Elder: "Where is Janus? So he is alive. I am glad that he is alive. From what my ancestors had told me he possessed greater power than his mother, the late Queen Zeal, and his Sister Schala. He might as well have the power to finally free Lady Schala."

Eliana: Janus or Magus probably is just there somewhere. We do hope so and of course we could be finally be free from slavery, fear, and hunger. Tomorrow will be the day. We just know it.

Elder: It is nice to see high spirited young people nowadays, it brings hope to the people. I'll be on my way inside Eliana. I hope to meet Prince Janus soon.

Eliana: Thank you Elder we will do our best. It is now or never.

The old man went back inside the cave.

Haelan: "Big Sis, I'll be on my way as well . I'll go and check on my boys."

Eliana: "Go on ahead... "

Haelan: Hey you...Glenn right? Keep your hands off my Big Sis okay?

Eliana: Haelan!-

Glenn: "H-haha No worries young lad. I would not dare."

The teenage boy ran off inside. The Knight and Eliana both were obviously blushing. Due to the brief awkwardness there was a moment of silence.

Eliana: "I-Im sorry about that. He is just a kid, even though he'll be mad if he hears that"

Glenn: "N-no worries Lady Eliana. I understand."

ELiana: "Enough with the formalities. I am not a royalty, you can just call me Eliana"

Glenn:"Oh! it is just to still address thy as a woman that deserves respect. It is more of an etiquette. But if thy request to be called with thy only name so shall it be. Eliana, may I ask.. is the Young Lad blood related to thee?"

Eliana: "No... Haelan is an orphan, his parents were Earthbound Ones that were both killed by Dalton's troops, he was only 5 years old. Heilgar found him wandering alone so he took him. We grew up together so we see each other as real siblings. Now he is 15 but acts more like an adult molded through all the hardships he had been through. I've always taught him not to seek revenge as his hatred will consume him. Like it is to me... I dont want him to be like me."

Glenn: "What thou art meant by that?"

Eliana: "This feeling inside of me lusting for the blood of that dictator to be stained in my hands. This hatred is building inside of me even more day by day. I always think about what my father always taught me about having the power to wield a sword."

Glenn: "Thou art lust for the blood of the murderer who Thou hast lost thy friend before thine eyes; there art no words to comfort thee."

Eliana: "Thank you Glenn, talking to you and venting out these burdens is somehow comforting. Lets call this a night so that we will be able to restore our energy..Tomorrow will be a long day."

Glenn: "Yes, having someone to relate to thy feelings can actually somehow help.

Tomorrow will be the day thy destiny will be decided. Let us rest for now."

The two went back inside the cave and had slumbered for the night. They did not see where the Dark Lord would might had spent the night but Glenn did not bother on looking for him because he knows he is just somewhere.

As the night when on while everyone was resting a woman suddenly began panickly shouting.

"Help! My daughter! Please help! Eliana? Where are you? Help my baby!"

All of the people inside the cave have woke up from the frantic loud voice of the woman. Eliana who was followed by Glenn and Haelan hurriedly went close to where the woman is. As the three saw the woman, she was carrying a little girl who was pale, limp, and unconscious.

Eliana: "What happened?"

Woman: "Eliana! My baby! Help her! Please help my baby! She is sick and now she is not responding anymore!"

Eliana: "Let me check on her"

Eliana inspected the little child. The silver haired woman carried the child and touched her face.

Eliana: "She is burning with fever. She also has the red patches."

Haelan: "She'd got the illness... She needs an Asclepius Herb"

Glenn: "I dont mean to interrupt but may I ask, what is that illness thy hath said, I may be able to treat it or somehow help her regain some strength using my cure magic."

Haelan: "Wow! You still have the ability to do magic?"

Glenn: "Yes young lad... Like thy Big Sister hath told thee we came from far away times."

Eliana: "The people are plagued with a flu like illness Dalton had created, just to make them suffer more and submit to him. If she is not able to be treated now with Asclepius Herbs, she wont make it by daylight because it is the only remedy that we know of. Glenn could we try to use your magic? Let see if it could cure her?"

Glenn: "What a sadistic and dishonorable way to make thy people submit. Thy people really deserves justice. Of course Eliana I will do whatever it takes to help."

Woman: "Please save my child, she's the only one I got in this world!"

The Knight gestured his hands to cast the spell.

Glenn: "From the element of water. The source of Life. Cure this child!"

A glowing water came out from his hands, swirled around the child's whole body and absorps it.

Haelan:"Wow!"

Woman:"Is she cured?"

The little girl was able to open her eyes a little bit but she is still weak.

Eliana:"She is still sick, the healing magic gave her some strength and more time for us to get the Asclepius Herbs to completely cure her."

Glenn: "I am sorry mother of thy child that is all my magic could do for thy little girl."

Eliana gave the child back to her mother and had put her head gear as prepares herself.

Eliana: "No Glenn, You did well. You gave us enough time to get the Asclepius Herbs."

Woman: "Thank you Sir Glenn"

Eliana: "I will go out to get the Asclepius Herbs. It will about an hour away from here. Haelan, stay here and watch over the people. Glenn, stay here as well. Your magic is mostly needed here."

Haelan: "Big Sis! Stay here! Let me be the one to go out!"

Eliana: "No Haelan... Its time you learn how to lead the people. You'll be the one to lead them someday"

Haelan: "Huh? But-"

Eliana: "Thats an order."

Haelan:"Okay Big Sister, please be careful."

Glenn: "Okay, I will stay here so that if there are others who are also sick and needeth to be healed temporarily, I could use my magic on them until your return. Be careful Eliana."

Eliana: "Thank you Glenn, I dont know how to repay you for all of this."

Glenn:"Need not be. Be on thy way now. Time is precious."

Eliana: "Okay, I'll be counting on you two."

The silver haired woman headed out on her way. As she was walking past the pathway she heard a familiar voice.

Voice: "You cannot always save everyone."

Eliana: "Magus..."

Magus emerges from the shadows and stood in front of the lady who was just at the same level of his breast.

Magus: "Why do you bother to help this people?"

Eliana: "What is it to you? Have you ever helped someone?"

Magus:"No... I just did it for my own benefit."

Magus stared at Eliana's beautiful face. He could not help but to stare at every details of her face. He looked straight at her gray steeled eyes seeing its glow as light from the torches reflects it. He took one step closer to her. Underneath all that hard armor was still a woman, a woman that looks small in compare to him. The woman stood still looking back at him and broke their silence.

Eliana: "Mhm, someday you will be doing selfless things for someone, and you'll realize how much it meant to have someone to care for... O-other than your sister that is...this people are my family that is why I want to protect them. I feel that you had been so alone for a very long time."

Magus: You...What kind of sorcery... do you have, woman?

Eliana: H-Huh? W-what do you... W-what are you talk-

Magus took another step much closer to her. Eliana started to step backwards that she loss her balance. She fell on a sitting position. She turned her head up to look at the Dark Lord but he was gone. Again.

Her chest was going up and down as she breathed heavily. She could hear her own heart pounding loud.

Eliana: (What was that all about? Why did I felt so frail? Why am I catching my own breath? Why did It felt like my heart is going to burst out from my chest? Whats up with me? That man...)

Eliana stood and shook her head. The silver haired woman headed her way back to the thick forest where they came from earlier that same day. It was very dark, she only had the moon to light her way. The place where the Asclepius herbs were abundant is a bit far away from the cave, it lies deep within the forest they came from. She dashed from tree to tree, branches to branches. They were still fortunate that Dalton's troop have never been able to discover this areas where the Asclepius herb is still abundant because if they have, all of it would have already been destroyed. The herb is only capable of growing in rich soil and moist areas.

Eliana fought some weak monsters along the way. It was not that energy consuming. Finally she arrived the area and picked up deluged quantities of the said herb so that in case some would need it also she would have a good store to provide all of them. She put the herbs in a bag and quickly ran off to go back to the camp.

On her way back she cant help but think about her encounter with the Dark Lord earlier. She had never felt that overwhelmed by a man before.

Magus has an obstinate personality. One that is impenetrable and mysterious. What lurks behind those impassive eyes? He had been a ruthless warlord in the past, staining his hands with the lives of innocent people who does not have anything to do with his one sole purpose, revenge.

The man does not care for anyone around him. He only cares for one. His beloved sister.

Eliana shook her head confused on why she was having these deep thoughts about a man she barely knew.

Eliana: ("He is a mysterious one, thats all")

Eliana was almost at the entrance of the cave and she was walking the pathway going there when she suddenly felt movements around her.

She was alerted at once and pulled out her sword. She felt there was not only one, not two, but dozens of them.

Voice: "Well, Well, Look who I've found. 'Silver Alicia' the alpha female of the rebel pack! The subordinate who took the place of the late 'Red Fox' Founder of the Rebel Group who have been pestering me around and giving me such inconvenience quite awhile now."

Lights went on and as she turned around she saw Dalton riding in a floating robotic human carrier together with two Golem Overlords on his side, dozens of daltonites, and bytes. It was an army. Eliana's eyes have widened from horror. She was known to be a strong willed and valiant woman, but had found her knees trembling as she saw the number of Dalton's troops. The people inside the cave is in great peril.

Dalton: "Ironic isn't it 'Silver Alicia' the people you defend with your lives are the ones who will betray you.I am sorry to say that one of your men had spilled out all the information we needed. For what exchange? food and money."

Eliana:"No..."

Dalton: "Is that the life you can offer your trustworthy and loyal people? To have no food at their tables? To suffer hunger, to hide in this squalid, cold and lonely wasteland. When you can just experience bountiful lives under my regime."

Eliana: "And to what? be slaves under your bidding?! And to create another abomination that ruined the lives of many people in the past! NEVER!"

Dalton: "Because you only want that power to yourself, you selfish witch! Why not share that power so that I could finally have my immortality that a king like me deserves!"

Eliana: "Has madness already taken over you? You are being consumed by your own delusions you narcissistic son of a bitch!"

Dalton: "Before I forget 'Silver Alicia' for starters let me tell you what we did to that person who snitched you?"

Eliana: "I swear to God, I'll burn you alive when I have the chance!"

Dalton: "BWAHAHAHA Well we gave him a treatment just what a traitor deserves! But Thanks to him we had finally located where pests are coming from. I'm sorry to say but pests does not have any place in this pests should be annihilated. Right 'ELIANA' Daughter of Melchior Guru of Life? Now I know who you really are. I just knew I have seen you before. BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Eliana:"Dalton you Bastard!"

Dalton:" Correction. 'King Dalton'! Such impertinence deserves a proper disciplinary action! Bring her down! And do not worry she will not fight back as the lives of all the people inside that cave are just one command away from obliteration."

Some Daltonites approached the silver haired woman. Eliana knowing what is at stake just raised her two hands as a sign of submission. One of the Daltonites took her sword away and kicked her legs for her to kneel down.

Eliana: "Take me instead.. I will go with you, just please do not hurt them.. And please could I atleast give this Asclepius herb? a child is sick inside... She is going to die..."

Dalton: "Mhm So now you're cooperating. Very good. We need you alive anyways 'Silver Alicia'. And because I am trying to be a benevolent King. Hey You two! Get the herb and take it inside!"

Daltonite: "Affirmative Sire!"

Two of the Daltonites took the herbs and Eliana's pouch with all the items inside. After that the other Daltonite struck Eliana to the ground. The two Daltonites went inside the cave carrying the herbs and Eliana's pouch.

Dalton: "Bwahahaha! Whoever comes in our way shall perish! Whoever opposes me shall die! I, Dalton will rule this world as King and no one shall stop me! Soon I will have my immortality! I will rule the world for aeons and through eternity! Bwahahaha!"

Meanwhile inside the cave. Glenn and Haelan were alarmed by noises outside when finally they had realized they were surrounded by Dalton's troops. They both went to a chamber where theres a stone binocular they can use to see whats happening outside. There they saw Eliana, ambushed by Dalton and his troops. Haelan became very restless but he will not be able to get out using the main gate because there were numerous Daltonites guarding for anyone who might escape.

Haelan: "We should help them!"

When Haelan was about to take action Glenn had stopped him by blocking him using his hand.

Haelan: "What are you doing?!"

Glenn: "I will not let thee do a reckless action."

Haelan: "My Big Sister needs help! I thought you were cool but then I've realized just now, that you're a coward!"

Glenn: "I am no coward, I am a knight and a master swordsman. I did not say that thou art will not help thy sister, but with their number we will not attack them head on because it will be a very foolish action. We will not be of great help to Eliana, but a burden if we too get caught or worse get killed."

Haelan: "So what do you suggest we do? Just watch?"

Suddenly a boy with dirty and worn out clothes came running inside the chamber.

Boy: "Big Bro! There's two Daltonites calling from outside. They said they have something to give us from Big Sis."

Glenn and Haelan looked at each other.

Glenn: "Young lad follow me."

Back to Eliana still down on the ground

Eliana: "What do think you're doing? eradicating the entire population?! You see there aren't so many of us left living. What you are trying to do is bring forth extinction of the entire human race!"

Dalton: "If genocide is futile so shall be it! We will create an Alpha race that will hail me as King without rebels who does not even contribute much to this world. Now Eliana if you really want to save the lives of these pests. Show me that power... "

Eliana: "What power? You're going crazy."

Dalton: "Dont deny it! You know very well what I am talking about! We have seen it! When you and some of your troops managed to escape because you bursted out a bright energy I have never seen before! Where does that power came from?! You're using a magic we have not seen before. That Melchior hid it from us!"

Eliana: "W-What are you talking about?"

Dalton: "LIAR! SHOW ME THAT POWER ELIANA!"

Dalton fired a lightning magic to strike the silver haired woman, before it even reached her an entity suddenly appeared in front of her. The lightning strucked the entity's right hand and as it closed it's fists, the electricity that flows in it's hands from the lightning attack have desolved. Eliana still down on the floor looked at the entity as it's cape finally swayed out of the way to reveal who it was because it all happened so fast she did not realized not until now that it was the Dark Lord Magus.

Eliana: Magus...

Dalton: What a coincidence! The false prophet is here as well.. Or should I say.. Janus Prince of no one? You think I did not knew? I figured that out after learning that those pesky kids who ruined everything were in fact were from different eras. The reason why you were able to predict all the events that will transpire is because you are in fact that little brat, all grown up and went back in time.

Magus drews out his death scythe and was about to launch an attack when suddenly he stopped as he remembers he cannot hurt Dalton.

Dalton: "Whats the matter? Why did you stop? Oh! Let me guess, Let me guess. Mhm... Oh yeah! I know! I just knew it, you're really that little brat after all. The younger brother of my acolyte Schala.. And because I dont want to be the bad person here. Let us reunite the siblings..Schala! "

Magus: You!... I swear I'll torn you apart once I-

Magus's heart had almost stopped when he finally saw his sister landed down by a robotic flying human carrier. She still has her long purple hair and wearing the same purple robe. Her face was the same. It seems she did not even aged a bit. Her eyes were blank and emotionless.

Magus: SCHALA!

Dalton: Now False Prophet! Behold! Your beloved sister. Schala. Now watch.

Dalton took out a dagger from his side and slowly he slided the blade against his left palm. As he does this Schala fell to her knees holding her left palm as it bleeds.

Magus: SCHALAAA! Dalton STOP!

Dalton: BWAHAHAHAHA! Now Janus, kneel before your King! BWAHAHAHA!

Magus fell to his trembling knees as he felt helpless as a child and it served as a signal for the Daltonites to strike him with their gun at the back of his head. Magus fell down to the ground with his head bleeding. He could not do anything to help his sister.

Schala just looked straight at him with her impassive purple eyes, kneeling down and holding her bleeding hand, without even the slightest reaction from what she witnessed.

As his vision was fading away he saw Eliana was about to go near him when a Daltonite had also struck her and she tried to fight them. She wanted to help him but was beaten bad by the Daltonites.

As the dark lord was fading away into unconsciousness, as he was closing his eyes the last thing he heard was Eliana's voice.

Eliana: NO MAGUS! Hang in there! Magus! MAAAGUUUS!

A/N: This chapter was a bit short but somehow was intense. And yeah Magus disappears and reappears because I imagined that he would really be like that. I think he would not like to be hanging around with people. He likes to be away and alone in the dark. And also i wanted more interaction between him and my oc so that their relationship develops in stages and realistically...somehow.. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate those who take time to read my entries. Please leave a review! So that I would know your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth Unfolds

A/N: Chapter titles and contents are always subjected to be edited for further improvement. Enjoy Reading! Please Follow and Review.

I would like to express my outmost gratitude for those who read this fanfiction. I love you all. You always inspire me to write more.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chrono Trigger or any of it's characters. They are all owned by Square Enix and Masato Kato. But I do own this fanfiction and my OCs

Chapter 4 The Truth Unfolds

Magus slowly opened his eyes but could not see clearly as his visions were blurry. He soon realized, as he felt with his body, that he was floating on a platform carved with a Zeal emblem which was very familiar to him. It was a device used by Zeal to hold their prisoners. He felt an overwhelming pain on the back of his head. He then tried to touch it to find out that his hands were bound together on his back and his feet were also bound by a steel chain. As he inspected himself he saw his cape was stained with his own dried blood.

The Dark Lord suddenly had flash backs of what have happened.

Magus: "Schala!"

Magus moved his arms violently trying to break the chains that made him a bound prisoner.

He blinked his eyes several times for his visions to be clear. The dark lord saw Eliana, both arms seperated in the air with her hands also were chained but her feet were not. She could barely stand as the chains were the only ones pulling her up to make her stand up. She was unarmoured, and her silver hair was messy. Beneath her is the same platform with the Zeal emblem as his, where he was being held captive.

The rebel leader looked weak and beaten. Magus noticed there were some kind of wires attached to her temples, neck, arms and chest area. The wires were connected to a computer like equipment with a Daltonite who seem to be analyzing the characters or numbers in the screen.

He then saw Dalton beside the Daltonite Researcher who wore a white laboratory gown and Schala was behind them, still emotionless. The princess looked so wasn't any shine in her eyes. It was like a plastic doll, eyes in a daze, distant. It was as if her conciousness were somewhere else or worse than that.

Magus: "Schala?! SCHALA!"

It was then Dalton had realized his prisoner was already awake. Schala remained impassive, not even looking at Magus. For all the presence she brought to the room she might as well have been a mannequin, almost robotic.

Dalton: "So you have awaken, Janus, Prince of No One."

The Dark Lord wiggled his body more violently trying to free himself but all his efforts were in vain.

Magus: "What have you done to Schala! I swear I'm going to kill you!"

Dalton: "You see Janus, the princess here had realized it was the right thing to do. And it is, To obey my every bidding. She had already accepted the fact that I, Dalton, am the righful ruler of this world. That I am the only one who deserves great power and the everlasting glory of immortality."

As Dalton was speaking he went close to Schala, caressed and ran his finger to her purple shining hair. Schala still remained impassive and silent.

Magus: "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF HER!"

Dalton: "And what? What are you going to do? Is there anything you could do? BWAHAHAHA! You are still that little helpless brat who could not do anything for himself or even help his beloved sister."

Magus: DAMN YOU!

The Dark Lord wiggled his body more violently than before and had tried to cast a magic to desolve the chains that have bound his hands and feet but later on realized he could not do it. Magus was confused of what is going on. There was terror in his face thinking that he had lost his power. The Dark Lord soon realized that he had almost forgotten that the platform where he was floating could nullify all kinds of magic. It was used as a holding platform for suspected criminals or traitors back in the days of Zeal.

Dalton: "It seems that you have already realized that you are currently powerless. In fact I did not intend to use that for you. Your visit was unexpected. I intended to use that for this young lady right here."

Dalton turned to face the barely conscious and weak Eliana.

Magus: "What?"

Dalton: "Yes, this woman, the leader of the rebels."

Magus: "I dont understand what you are trying to do with her, and I dont care!-"

Dalton: "For now, you dont! But when you have the chance to witness the power she possessed, it is so unbelievable."

Magus: "If you've already found a greater power, free Schala then!"

Dalton: "What are you talking about? she joined me on her free will. She is in fact in good hands"

Magus: "LIAR!, SHE WILL NEVER JOIN YOU AND YOUR DELUSIONAL AMBITIONS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Schala then hurriedly ran to enter a door exiting the room.

Magus: "Where did she go? SCHALAAA!"

Dalton: "I'm getting really annoyed at your wailing. Guards, Shut him up!"

One daltonite came near Magus holding a steel rod, pointed it to the Dark Lord and electricuted him to torture, tame and weakened him.

Magus: AAAAAAAARRGH!

The Dark Lord screeched with pain. Every jostle sent ripples of pain through his shoulder, back and neck. Pain was just an illusory sensation that his mind could shut down if it needed to, but he must overcome these torments for the sake of his sister.

Eliana: "S-stop... Please... STOP!"

Eliana pleaded with her weak voice. The Daltonite had stopped torturing the weakened mage. Magus breathed heavily to ease the scruciating pain that flows inside his body. But what pains him most is not the infliction of pain physically, it is what inside his head, him being that helpless.

Dalton: "Hahaha, you have no idea, Eliana... Just imagine what I'm going to do with those pests left in that cave."

Eliana: "No! Dalton, If this is all you want... Please spare them.. leave them alone, free Schala... And Magus... I'll do whatever you ask me to, just please! enough with tormenting this people!"

Dalton: "Silence! Remember that you are the reason why they are suffering. Having a gift could also be a curse. Now, What I want you to do is to cooperate. "

Eliana sobbed and trembles silently screaming, suffocating with each breath as she could not bear seeing people around her suffer. The torrent of her tears soaked her rosy cheeks. Magus bewildered from what he heard moved his eyes towards the silver haired woman and stared at her.

Dalton: "How amusing... You see Janus, for you to understand what we are talking about. I have discovered a great power. As you know, Magic is no more at this time period. Even me I lost the ability to use magic. I feel that this woman has some kind of connection with Lavos. And I'm going to prove that!"

Magus: "What?"

(What is he talking about? Great power? We have already destroyed the mammon machine 20 years ago in this era, so where in the world that power could possibly came from? And What does Eliana have to do with Lavos?)

Dalton: "I just have to rebuild a machine that has the capacity to harnest the power similar to the mammon machine. Unfortunate of me I do not have men here that has the intelligence of the Gurus... So it will take time..."

"For now, I just need to know more about this girl. I think this mystery will drive me into madness. How in the world such one possess this kind of power without us knowing. That 'traitor' hid it from us. But he cannot fool me! I now have discovered another chance to finally have immortality! I will rule this world until it's end. BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Magus: You're already losing your mind. The mammon machine had been destroyed long ago, and Lavos in this era lay asleep beneath the Earth. And we had already slain the creature in the future! There's no way you can summon the beast as of this moment. You dont have the power!

Dalton: You still dont get it do you? Eliana, possesses a power different from all of us, the Enlightened ones. A powerful magic not belonging to any element that I know. If thats the case I, DALTON WILL CHANGE HISTORY so that I could create a new future!

Magus:"That will be impossible!"

Dalton: "HAHAHA! I remember so clearly that day I first saw that power. It bursted out from desperation and rage as she saw her mentor executed right in front of her eyes. It was so immense, it is unbelievable, I cannot even comprehend that by that burst of power it was able to create a mild temporal shift. It was very fast, about half a minute, I've felt it, I saw it. Many of my troops were also able to witness it but some of them would not live to tell, they were evaporated in an instant.

"Does it sound familiar to you? But it seems as of now she does not know how to control her power and reach full potential. And intriguing it is, the power, it is somewhat similar to the roots that caused the downfall of Zeal. I can feel it."

Magus: (A power that could cause a temporal shift? This guy is going nuts.) "You're already insane."

Dalton: "I understand your skepticism, I know it is quite unbelievable, but let us demonstrate the power that I am talking about. It will not necessarily cause a temporal shift right now, but just for you to witness this great mystery."

"Eliana my dear, could you show the prince that light of yours."

Eliana just gave Dalton a woeful look. She closed her eyes and slowly strands of her hair starts to float, the silver strands flow harmonously with the air. It was like how hair flows when submerged in the deep water. Her body started to glow an aura that was very bright, blazing like Titan's fiery wheel in the sky. Her whole body was covered with the bright white aura that behaves like a fire which some had accumulated on her back and formed a fiery wing similar to a bird. As her fiery wings have spreaded out, she was like a dazzling omnipotent phoenix bright as the sun. It was a-dazzle with splendour and it was a soul-swelling sight. The chains on her hand have heated up so intensely it turned into bright red.

The wires that were attached to Eliana absorped the energy. The computer's screen went frenzy as it showed characters and numbers that seemed to be used for measuring and analyzing. There were even short circuits and sparks of electricity that caused the Daltonite who was observing and analyzing the data covered himself.

Magus's wide open crimson eyes carried a mixture of shock and bewilderment as he witnessed this strange event unfolded right in front of his very eyes.

It seems that the silver haired woman still does not have that much control over her power and she is too weakened. The bright light, her aura, and the fiery wing slowly evaporated. Eliana looked even weaker than before. She slightly moaned from the pain she had felt from the heat of the chains.

Eliana: "P-Please... let them go."

Magus: I-I have never seen anything like this...

Dalton: "Isn't it magnificent? Now I know why Melchior chose to send his little orphan below to be with the Earthbound ones and lied about her not having any magic at all. He hid everything from us."

Eliana: "O-orphan?"

Dalton: "Ha! So you did not know! Yes my dear, your dear 'father' adopted you and brought you to the palace. He told us you were an orphan from an Earthbound One parents but I doubt that. And because your dear father has a priviledge of being a Guru, the Queen just let it pass through even though she knew you did not possess magic and without us knowing where you really came from, or what you are.

Eliana: Y-you're lying!

Dalton: "Believe what you want to believe in. Now that I have you, and Schala. I can find a way to Lavos and to eternal life!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! You will be the catalyst for the new future, that will hail me as King!"

Her body fell like it will break in to pieces, in a disheveled heap as her grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears.

Meanwhile two Daltonites were scouting the facility inside the fortress, just trying to do a normal round.

Daltonite 1: "Psst... We have to act normal like we know the place but I think were getting lost, I cant remember the locations."

Daltonite 2: "Keep thy voice down."

While they were walking a pathway, they came accross another Daltonite heading opposite of their direction. The two were relieved when they have already walked pass the Daltonite unnoticeable. When suddenly,

Daltonite: "Hey you two!"

The two were startled and almost jumped. They turned their stiff bodies to face the Daltonite who called them.

Daltonite: "Yer the new ones right! Go to the storage area that way, We're all piled up here ya'know!"

Then the Daltonite went off his way.

Daltonite 1: "Phew! I thought we're all screwed there!"

Daltonite 2: "That was a close one, Young lad thou art might as well begin our search in the storage area. We could also avoid them getting suspicious."

Daltonite 1: "Alright Glenn, we're so lucky he thought we are new recruits, now we know which way."

Glenn: "Lets head our way, Haelan."

The two men headed to the path where the Daltonite had directed them.

Glenn: "This place have similarities with the Blackbird."

Haelan: "I've heard of that from the Elder, the Blackbird is a flying vehicle that looks like a hawk made of steel. They say it was designed by Belthasar, those Gurus are really bunch of smartasses!"

Glenn: "Ssssssh! Save the stories for later. Look over there, I think that door leads to the storage area, we could also check that out."

Haelan: "Yes, it will be a great idea. We might as well find Eliana's armor, and sword. Come on lets hurry!"

The two men ran towards the steel door. They were very cautious as they inspect it before going in.

Haelan: "Look it says 'Storage Area',Oh no, this needs a security code to open. Look there's another door there , let me check that out too"

Haelan ran towards the other door and inspected it as well.

Haelan: " Mhm, look here it says 'Maintenance Room' and this one's lock too"

Haelan went back to the previous door.

Haelan: "We need a code."

Glenn: "Tsk, where thou art could we find that?

Haelan: "I think we have no choice but to abduct one of them and torture the code out of him."

Glenn: "Young lad thou art will be a very reckless thing to do. We cannot afford to be caught as well."

Haelan: "Okay then what do you have in mind?"

Glenn: "Sssshhh!" Quiet someone's coming!"

A daltonite pushing a platform cart with storage chest loaded to it was heading towards them.

Daltonite: "Hey you two there! open the door aye!"

Haelan and Glenn looked at each other, baffled and could not even reply. Their blood pounded in their ears. Their heart thudded in their chest. Droplets of sweat formed in their foreheads.

Daltonite: "Ugh! Errr.. Dont tell me you're new recruits too! Ugh! The code is '7-2-1-1-4'! And remember that mate... The passcodes are changed every day."

Haelan hurriedly typed in the passcode. The red light immediately turned green. Glenn and Haelan assisted the Daltonite in pushing the cart entering the storage area.

Daltonite: "Err, thank you mates! Its been busy around lately aye, now that Dalton had finally captured 'Silver Alicia'. Dont forget that the interrogation room and the bridge is off limits unless you are needed there aye! Gotta go now! Oh before I forgot we also dont have access to the Maintenance room.

Haelan had been trying his best not to ask more about Eliana but he could not take it any longer. His heart started pounding at an increasingly rapid pace. As soon as the Daltonite turned his back and was heading to the door Haelan swiftly pounded him to the ground drawing the knife Eliana gave him and quickly placing the blade against the Daltonite's neck.

Glenn: "YOUNG LAD!"

Daltonite: "Aaaaargh! I-intruders.. P-please d-dont kill me mate!"

Haelan: "Where is Silver Alicia? Answer me within 5 seconds or I will slit your throat.. 5... "

If Glenn could only see Haelan's purple eyes beneath the concealment of the Daltonite's uniform, surely the Knight would feel uncomfortable seeing the teenage boy with murderous sparkless eyes, that almost looked dead.

Haelan: 4...3...

Daltonite: "OKAY! OKAY! B-but please dont tell them it was me who-"

Haelan: 2...!

Glenn: "Young lad!"

Daltonite: "SHE'S INSIDE THE INTERROGATION ROOM WITH THAT WEIRD LOOKING GUY, DALTON, AND SCHALA AYE T-THEY'RE DOING SOMETHING TO HER,S-SHE IS SHOWING THAT L-LIGHT! WHATEVER MAGIC IS THAT... THATS ALL I KNOW! M-MATE PLEASE DONT KILL MEEE!"

The trembling scared to death Daltonite almost pissed himself as his groin have been slightly wet.

Daltonite: "P-PLEASE LET ME GO MATE.. I promise I wont tell anyone!"

Haelan swiftly struck the Daltonite's neck with his elbow that quickly made the Daltonite unconscious.

Haelan: "Phew! That took care of it, now we know what place we need to find. Lets tie this guy up and just hide him in any container here. Or should I just kill him, what do you think? "

Glenn: "Youths are undoubtedly reckless. My heart almost jumped outside my chest. We are not going to stain our hands with blood of dishonor by killing a man who is not able to even defend thyself."

Haelan: "Okay! Tsss! So its alright for them to be the one killing the defenseless people?

Glenn: "Then that makes them worthless than of a dirt. They live a life full of dishonor a mere shell without a soul. Thou art would rather die with my honor intact than to live a shameful life. By the way, who thou art is 'Silver Alicia'?'"

Haelan: 'Silver Alicia' is my Big Sis, we need to hide our real names with code names. My code name is 'Black Hawk'.

Glenn: "I see. If I would have a codename it would be... 'Green Frog'"

Haelan: "Uhmm...why?"

(awkward silence)

Glenn: "Nevermind young lad, come on! Lets clean this mess now and look for Eliana's armor set and weapon."

The two picked up ropes scattered on the floor and tied the unconscious Daltonite. They put him on an empty container that could fit a person.

Haelan: "Let us also search this area if we could find Big Sis's armor and sword."

The two men searched the area and looked at every container inside the room.

Glenn: "Young Lad have you find any?"

Haelan: "Nope, Ugh it seems its not in here. Have you checked it all there?"

Glenn:"Mhm, yes but not the chest that Daltonite had just brought here."

The knight went to the chest and opened it. There at last he found Eliana's armor set and sword. He also found some items, potions, panaceas and ethers.

Glenn: " Young Lad, come here, I've found it!"

Haelan: "Awesome! I've also found a bag here to put all those."

Glenn put all the items in the bag and carried the bag in his back.

Glenn: "But now the problem is we are going to draw more attention because of this bag. We need to find a way to reach the interrogation room without alerting them."

Haelan: "Lets just say we are transporting items to the storage area."

Glenn: "I hope they will not get suspicious though. Come on young lad, lets head our way!"

As the two men exit the door, unexpectedly they saw Schala hurriedly entered the other door next to where they were. As soon as the princess typed the passcode, she entered the room and the automatic steel door had immediately closed.

Haelan: "Did you see that? Its Schala! She entered the Maintenance Room."

Glenn: "Yes! We need to talk to her! Lets go!"

The two men ran to the other door and tried to use the passcode the Daltonite had provided them but unfortunately the system did not accept the code.

Haelan: "Geez! that guy was right we dont have access to this door. How are we going to reach Schala then? We could possibly find a way to get her out of here if we're able to somehow talk to her."

Glenn: "You're right, also, it is too risky if thou art will be stuck up in here waiting for her. Let me think"

The Knight was thinking of a plan and had walked pass the door. He suddenly paused as he felt a gush of wind entered the opening of his head gear. Glenn looked up and saw a screen for the air shaft.

Glenn: "Young Lad! Come here. I know now how we can go inside!"

Haelan ran to where the Knight is, and looked at where he is looking.

Haelan: "Yeah! You're right! lets just sneak our way through by that airshaft!"

The two men climb the wall, opened the screen and make their way in to the airshaft. Glenn had climbed in first, Haelan followed him next. They crawled inside the airshaft and the Knight saw a light coming out from a screen ahead of them. They went to the screen to have a peek to know if that leads to the maintenance room. Haelan stayed right behind him.

Glenn saw three people wearing a white coat in front of apparatuses, computers and machines. They seem to be doing a research on something, analyzing datas from the screen and scribbling down notes.

And there he saw Schala standing still on the center. Glenn could not see her face because she was facing an opposite direction from the screen. To his shock one of the personnel removed all of Schala's purple hair and exposed a terrifying truth.

Schala's head had a transparent cover to it on the occipital area and inside were circuits, wires and boards. The personnel opened the transparent cover, checked the wires, tightened some screw and wrote down notes, then left.

The 2nd personnel went near Schala and was carrying steel clips attached with wires. The personnel pinched the clips to various location inside Schala's head, went to an apparatus and had pressed a button.

Surge of electricity flows within Schala's whole body. She started to make weird jerky movements while the personnel write down notes.

Glenn: "I knew it... I knew there was something odd about Schala."

Haelan: "What is it? Whats happening?"

Haelan replied from behind.

Glenn: "What thou art have been seeing is not the real Schala. It is nothing but a mere machine!"

Haelan:" What?! Are you sure? Let me see!"

The two men switched places very carefully even though they had a hard time because of the small space. Haelan took his turn to have a peek through the screen and saw exactly what Glenn saw.

Haelan: "It is true. Dalton, that insane bastard tricked us all. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

The teenage boy's eyes burned with hatred. He was breathless with anger, and rage flowed through him like lava.

Haelan: "Now there's no reason for us to hold back anymore or even stop us from killing that bastard. Now that we know the truth."

Glenn: "Let us head our way young lad. Thou art need to find Eliana and Magus as soon as possible."

Haelan: "Alright!"

Back to Magus and Eliana. Dalton went on a seperate chamber with a one sided glass window. Inside were another set of computers, apparatuses and daltonite researchers.

Dalton: "What's her latest figures? Were you able to collect the data?"

Head Researcher: "Yes Sire, we've collected some datas, we just need to analyze it further..We still have to make adjustments with the apparatus. As of now w-we dont have a machine that is capable of analyzing such power. B-But we are working on it. W-we just need more time and Sire, the girl is too weakened now."

Dalton: "Grrr! Then hurry up! It is not my problem if you dont have the goddamn machine! Why cant you be as brilliant as the three Gurus? If you dont give me results as soon as possible you know what lies ahead of you. Hmp! If only we could have a blueprint of the Mammon Machine things would have been easier"

Head Researcher: "Y-yes sire! We are having a hard time as of now because the girl does not have that much control over her powers yet and she is too weakened now. To solve that problem we're trying to make a machine that will extract her powers without her voluntarily trying to do so, and that machine will also analyze it altogether. We will analyze the data we have right now as soon as possible so that we could complete the machine."

Dalton: "Brilliant idea after all. Then do it and give me positive results!"

Head Researcher: "Affirmative Sire!"

The Head Researcher snapped a salute and went on his way back to the computers together with the other daltonite researchers.

Outside of the chamber were Magus and Eliana still trapped on each holding platform. Eliana had burns and bruises on her wrist from the events earlier. Her wrist were also being pulled up by the chains because she is too weakened to stand up. Her head is facing downwards and her face is covered by her messy silver long hair that had loosen it's braid on the end. She turned her head towards the direction to where Magus is, exerting much effort by doing so.

Eliana: "Magus... A-are you alright?"

Magus: "What a stupid question. I think you should worry about yourself."

Eliana: "I mean... I..."

Magus: "Just shut up! Instead of us talking nonsense, it is better that I think of how I can escape here and save Schala!"

Eliana: "Y-yes, you're right..."

Magus: "Mhm About that power... Now that we know Melchior is not your biological father. What are you anyway?"

Eliana: "I-its not true... I dont believe it. He is just trying to destroy my morale... I... I wont believe it"

Magus: "I dont give a damn about it. That is not what I'm asking. What I'm asking you is that power."

Eliana: "I... I dont know... When my father first saw it. He told me not to tell and show it to anyone. I told everyone that I dont possess any magic. Starting that day I suppressed it and never tried to summon it. That is why I dont have the ability to control it. It was an accident why Dalton was able to see it. I could not control my rage that day he killed Heilgar.

Flashback... Circa 12001 BC

Eliana was just a little girl, about 6 years old. She Wore a long purple robe just like what Enlightened Ones would wear in the Zeal Palace. She had full bangs and her straight silver hair were short just above her shoulders

It was time of the year when young Enlightened Ones ages 6-7 go to magical academies to learn and train their magical abilities. Young high-spirited Eliana was living with her Father Melchior at Enhasa. She ran accross the hallway to reach the Guru's smithshop and found her father working on some of his creations.

Young Eliana: Papa, I'm excited to go to the academy! Look, I can do magic, Papa!

As the Blacksmith turned his head to the young girl he saw her whole body glowing a blinding bright light. The whole room was lit by the bright light emitting from the young girl's body. Melchior widened his eyes from shock as he had never seen anything like it. He could not figure out what kind of magic was that for he only knew fire, ice or water, light and shadow magic. It was not fire magic even though it behaved like it. It was not lightning magic for it was brighter than it. It was not Ice or water, and specially not shadow magic.

The Guru hurriedly ran to Eliana and held her tight even though not knowing if he might get hurt by the glowing aura.

He felt a slight force throughout his body.

Young Eliana: "Papa?"

The glowing aura and bright light slowly vanishes. Melchior dropped to his knees still holding Eliana tight, as he realized the trauma he recieved from the power.

Young Eliana: P-Papa?!

Melchior: "I-I'm alright my dear."

The Guru had put down Eliana and held her shoulders looking at her in the eye, showing a worried face of a man was obviously a father.

Melchior: "My dearest, what is that power?"

Young Eliana: "I dont know Papa, I've just learned it earlier because I'm really excited to go to the academy and show it to my classmates!"

Melchior: "D-did someone see you?! Did your attendant see you? You should never show it to anyone. You understand?"

Young Eliana: "No Papa, no one saw me, I was alone in my room. B-but why Papa?"

Melchior: "It is for your own safety my dear daughter. I will try to figure things out. But for now, it is better if you suppress that power and tell everyone you do not possess any magic. Promise me, Eliana..."

Young Eliana: "B-but Papa..."

Melchior: "Trust your Papa, I am just protecting you my dear. We are surrounded by people who greed for power, and I know if anyone would know about this. I'm afraid they would take you away from me. That power, Eliana, I have never seen anything like it. They will try to use it for something bad."

Young Eliana: "I... Dont wanna be taken away from you Papa! Yes! I promise! I will never show that magic again Papa! Starting today I will forget that I have that magic! I promise!

Back to the present time 11980 BC

Eliana: And my father was right all along. If anyone might see it they would have the desire to use it for something bad. I hid it to everyone even though I did not fully understand. I was not able to attend the academy and I was bullied because I was a child with no magic living with the Enlightened ones.

Magus: (Huh?! Wait I remember her. So she is that girl!)

Flashback Circa 12000 BC

A group of children about a dozen, girls and boys rounded up laughing, teasing and shouting in an outdoor garden in Enhasa. A silver haired little girl kneeling down on the center with her hand covering above her head was surrounded by the multitude of children throwing stones and kicking her.

Boy1: An Earthbound worm like you should not be living with us!

Girl1: Yeah! Disgusting little worm! You should be living inside the dirt! Hahaha!

Boy2: Our powerful Queen just let you live here because of the Guru you worthless piece of shit! Hahaha take this!

Girl2: The likes of you does not deserve to live! Why dont you just kill yourself hahaha! Weakling!

Boy3: "Dont even try to tell your father about this or you'll get into more trouble with us! Do you hear?!"

The silver haired girl did not even moved or even tried to defend herself. She remained kneeling down covering her head with her hands while the children continued on throwing stones at her and kicking her.

"Meow!"

A boy with purple long hair just above the shoulder, yellow eyes, a color that express a feeling of happiness. The colour of the sun. It's the feeling of hope, bubbling under the surface of your skin. But in contrast those yellow eyes was emotionless and indifferent. There was no anger, no sadness, no joy or resentment. The look in his eyes was not so friendly. He was also wearing a long purple robe, a typical attire a royalty would wear. The boy went near to the scene with his purple cat following him. All the children except the silver haired girl turned their heads to the newcomer. All of them have suddenly stopped attacking the helpless silver haired girl.

Boy3: "P-Prince Janus!"

Girl3: "We are just giving a lecture to a worthless earthbound worm here, the daughter of the guru who is not gifted like us. You can join us! "

Janus: "Who gave you the permission to act as though we are friends?

Girl3: "A-ahhh w-well u-uhhmmm..."

Janus: "What a pity to all of you. You're wasting you're insecurity to a 'worthless' creature as you say."

Boy4: "W-we are not insecure!"

Boy1: "Why are you defending her? She does not belong here!"

Janus: "Who says I'm defending her? I was just passing by here, when I heard your loud wailings. If she does not belong here then you might as well tell that to the Queen, not to me."

Boy1:" I... Ahhh... U-uhmmmm"

All the children suddenly became silent and walked away from the silver haired girl. As the children vanished from the young prince's sight, he went in front of the bruised and beaten silver haired girl who was still kneeling down with her hands above her head. She slowly looked upward.

Silver haired girl: "T-thank you..."

The purple cat went near the little girl and licked her bruised cheeks. She lay her teary silver eyes to the cat and gently pet the animal.

(Janus: "How odd, I thought Alfador only likes me.)

Janus: " Why are you thanking me? I did not help you. Why didn't you called for help anyway? You let them do what they want. You are the one who cause harm to yourself"

The silver haired girl turned her sparkling silver eyes to the young prince. They glistened brightly, cold and metallic, rivalling the most excellently polished suit of armour. The sclerae that surrounded them were pristine, untouched by red. They were pure. They were cold. They were beautiful.

She had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. She was just a child innocent and naive. Her skin glows even though there were dirt in it.

Silver haired girl: "I... I'm sorry I just dont want to bother anyone. Like what I did to you just now."

Janus: "Huh?!"

Silver haired girl: "I dont want to cause more trouble to my father... I will still thank you anyway for making them go away."

Janus: "Hmp! Whatever. You're weird."

The silver haired girl stood up and shook off the dust and dirt from her robe. The young prince started to walk away followed by his cat Alfador.

Alfador: "Meow!"

Silver haired girl: "Wait!"

Janus stopped and turned to look at her.

Silver haired girl: "I hope we can be friends, my name is-"

Janus: "You do not belong here! You should leave! That way you wont be of any trouble to your father or anyone!"

The prince went off his way without even looking back at the silver haired girl.

Back to the present time 11980 BC

Eliana: "I was that little girl you helped, I think you dont remember me anymore. I was just a child. It came back to me just now."

Magus: "I dont remember, because I never helped you or any other child back then."

"(I did remember her. She was that annoying girl who followed me around and tried to make friends with me. Alfador likes her. Then one day I've noticed that she was not following me anymore. I've heard that she was finally sent in the lowlands. She.. She was supposed to be the only true friend I've had.)"

Eliana: "I know you wouldn't..."

("I knew it from the first time I've learned you were Janus. The real Janus. You're that boy... The kid and his cat, who did not give a damn about me. The only person I wanted to be my friend.)

"Continuing about this power from that day onwards, I suppressed it. I've almost forgotten it, I dont even know how to use this power. That is why I really need to see my father for answers"

Magus: "Tss... Enough with this...

Dalton came out from the chamber and went in front of them.

Dalton: Mhm How entertaining you two seem to be getting along with each other.

Magus: "DAMN YOU! What did you do to Schala?! Why is she like that?!"

Dalton: "I've almost forgot to tell you that I have a secret magic hahahaha!"

Magus: "What?! I tought you dont possess any magic anymore?"

Dalton: "Well my prince, I...I lied hehehe!"

Magus: "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SCHALA?!"

Dalton: "Ugh...You are starting to irritate me. GUARD! Bring Schala here!"

Daltonite: Yes Sire!

The Daltonite snapped a salute before leaving the area. Moments later the Daltonite went back with the Princess. Schala was the same as before, silent and emotionless. She went beside Dalton.

Magus: "SCHALA! ITS ME JANUS! WAKE UP SCHALA! I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!"

Eliana: "Please let them go!"

Dalton: "SILENCE! I need the both of you for my plans! So that will be impossible. For now, I will execute the first step for the commencement of my plans."

Dalton draws out a dagger from his side,held it up in front of his face. He held the knife, twisting it in the light as if it could slice up the rays, his expression exaggerated by the dark shadows around his eyes, and his evil grin.

Eliana: "Wha-What are you-?"

Dalton: "Schala, my dear come here."

Magus: "SCHALA NO!"

Eliana: "Y-you insane bastard you wouldn't-!"

Dalton gave the dagger to Schala. Schala still silent and emotionless, held the dagger with her hand

Eliana: "W-what are you going to do?!"

Dalton: "Schala my dear..."

"..."

"..."

"Kill him..."

Eliana: "NOOOOOOO!"

Schala still holding the dagger started to walk going to where Magus is. As the Dark Lord starts to realize what was going to happen, his brain had shut down. He was clammy and there was the glisten of a cold sweat. His eyes were as wide as if someone was coming to deliver the fatal blow. Unfortunately, it is quite a fact and it will be delivered to him by his own beloved sister. Yet what he saw, no-one else could see. It was his own sister, that seems to be non-hesitant. He breathed in and out but air wouldn't enter his lungs. Starved for air, his heart raced at tremendous speeds, and his lungs shallowly rose and fell in time. He floated there for what felt like an eternity but was actually only few seconds. Satisfaction of security was nothing but a distant memory , and an invisible force crushed to him from every possible direction. Each second submerged in fear made a permanent mark on his heart, and a vivid imagination made him wander whether it was just his mind playing tricks or reality.

Schala was finally in front of him. She held the dagger tightly in her hand. She stared blankly at the warlock.

Magus: "Schala, no... Dont do it..

Eliana: "PLEASE! NO! STOP!

Dalton: "I dont have any use of him. Kill the False Prophet, Schala."

Schala held the dagger high above her head aiming it to stab the defenseless warlock. Staring at the Dark Lord with those empty eyes. Magus, believing that it was her sister, could not do anything but to watch in horror. Not even a word could describe the despair in his heart. He felt his whole body was shattered into pieces.

Magus: ("This is it?...)

("I'm not afraid of dying.")

("I dont care if I die.")

("I'll just simply laugh.")

("What I'm afraid of is not being able to save you, sister.")

("I cant die now!")

Dalton: "KILL HIM!"

Eliana: "MAGUUUUS! NOOOOO!"

A/N: Happy Holidays! It took me awhile to finish this, had been busy with the Christmas season. Again I'm sorry for the lack of creativity with words. I'll leave everything in your imagination. And if there are grammatical errors, I promise to have improvements in the future. I hope you enjoy reading this, please do leave a review. I want to know what you think! Advance Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5 Erebus The God Of Darkness

A/N: Hey there friends! How is it going? I was so excited writing this chapter for it will be so intense, if there will be lack of intensity, again, I will leave all that to your imagination! Enjoy reading, add to your favorites, follow and please do review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chrono Trigger or any of it's characters. They are all owned by Square Enix and Masato Kato. But I do own this fanfiction and my OCs

Chapter 5 Erebus The God of Darkness

Magus locked his eyes to the blade of the dagger Schala holds tightly in the air aiming to be plunged right in his heart. The Dark Lord never felt fear from it but rather fear of what will become of his sister if ever he dies. The woman shows no hesitation, the little did the Dark Lord know that she is an empty puppet. A machinery created for the mere purpose of manipulation, trickery and abuse to the people. The name of the said virtuous Princess of the kingdom of Zeal have been weaponized and used against the people. Schala's dignity had been absolutely violated and comparably have been raped by an ambitious monster.

Time had froze for Magus and Eliana, as she watched helpless. The warlock hold his breath waiting for the tip of the blade to touch his skin. What he can only do was look at his sister. There were no more words he could say. His mouth and throat were very dry. He was just going to watch everything transpire. He could not express anything anymore, at the last moments, he'd finally felt numb at last.

When the dagger was about to be struck, to their surprise Schala was flown away and was struck by a water magic attack. The girl landed on the floor and she started to make weird jerky movements. There was a surge of electricity flowing through her body and when it was gone, she passed out. Possibly dead.

The warlock to his utter shock gasped for air as he witnessed the horror. Eliana who was still chained could only watch also in shock and baffled from the sudden change of events.

The silver haired woman felt some presence inside the room and turned her head to look at Dalton. To her surprise there was a mysterious Daltonite with a long sword aiming it's blade against Dalton's neck from behind. She looked at the long sword and knew it very well. Immediately she realized who it was.

Eliana: "You...?"

Magus: SCHAAAAALAAAA!

The warlock screamed from the top of his lungs and was now boiling with rage. That burning rage, it was like a vexing of the soul for what he felt was not human, it was twisted and distorted but it was something strong. It burned so bad like fire lacing his veins and creeping up his spine, his skin was a sore looking red but all he could feel was desire; desire to hate. The Dark Lord was intoxicated with emotion. He had no intention of ever feeling, the acidity of it was residing in his stomach waiting to be spat out of his mouth in foul and vulgar words. But no vulgar words could ever describe his hatred, there was something building inside of him that is about to explode and it was sinister.

It is fear that brings rage, that hot burning anger that seeks to harm. It is a biological button better left alone. When we see something that frightens us, a primitive part of the brain is activated to produce aggression. When you see all the things around you that make you scared...

You're being deliberately triggered... as are others. That rage destroys us from the inside, corrupts our sense of community into one of competition and suspicion.

Like a bonfire as if it can burn up the Dark lord's inner rage, as if his frustrations and anger are the fuel turns into black confetti. He feels the heat dry his skin, scorching, ordering a few steps backward, but he will not. He watched, eyes full open, posture square to the flames. Here he will stay until the glowing embers die, until the wind blows cold once more. Home is easier when the others sleep, faux solitude, no need for a mask of docility.

His rage held all the power of a wildfire, you could practically see the flames roaring in his red pupiless eyes, ready to ignite anything that he came in contact with. He clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth and veins popping out from his bulky arms.

The Dark Lord was engulfed with a dark aura and the ground begins to shake. The rest of the people could do nothing more but to watch. The platform he was floating on started to surge with electricity and smoke came out from it as It malfunctions. Finally it exploded and Magus fell onto the ground.

Suddenly another Daltonite landed out from nowhere in the air with the Masamune and a shield equipped on each hands

Magus: "YOUUUUU! YOU WERE THE ONE!"

The warlock shouted and with one full force all of the chains have shattered.

Magus: "I WILL KILL YOUUUU!

The Daltonite with the Masamune realized that he was in danger knowing that he was the one who attacked the False Schala. He hurriedly ran to the humanoid and removed it's hair revealing the truth before anything could go wrong between him and the anger-filled Warlock.

As the hair of the humanoid was removed, the transparent scalp was finally revealed.

Magus was about to attack the new comer but he suddenly stopped as he saw what he once believed was his sister lying on the ground. Everything have stopped. He saw the circuits, and the wires inside the head. His body felt as if it was poured with an ice cold water.

The scene was quite unbelievable, and shocking. The Dark Lord's mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images it was being sent by his eyes. He looked away.

Glenn: "It is I, Glenn... This woman is nothing but a machine... She is not the real Schala... Dalton tricked us all.."

Glenn removed his Daltonite head gear.

Eliana: "G-Glenn..."

Glenn: "I am sorry if I had to attack her, I had to stop her.."

The Dark Lord walked near the lifeless humanoid and stood there just staring at it.

Eliana: "Magus..."

Haelan: "Hey! Glenn help Big Sis!"

Glenn hurriedly went to where Eliana is and slashed the chains to free her. The silver haired woman fell onto the ground because she was too weakened to stay on her knees. The knight hurriedly held her and casted a cure magic for her wounds. He also gave her a hi-potion and an ether from the bag he carries to recover her opened both bottles of potion and ether and assisted her to drink.

Eliana: "Thank you.."

"Now to you, Dalton... For the sole purpose of luring me here, you slaughtered many people and tricked us all with a lie. Your sins lay heavy upon you."

Dalton: "H-ha... You see the real Schala-"

Glenn: "Enough with your lies!"

Haelan: "One more word! I just cant wait to let the worms feed on your flesh!"

The teenage boy held the man tighter as the blade of the long sword sinks against the dictator's skin.

Glenn handed Eliana's sword to her. The silverhaired woman draws out her sword and as she walked

Eliana: "We suffered so many years"

"You tricked us all, make a fool out of us"

"I will claim your head as vengeance for everyone's life you had taken away!"

"Justice is futile, such is your fate!"

"Yes... My name is ELIANA! Recall the name on your journey through Hell!"

The silver haired woman dashed forward for the one strike kill, but while she was mid air, Dalton was able to pull up a trick against them. He was able to sneak a small device in his hand and quickly pressed it against Haelan's arm that stunned him and made him fell onto the ground.

Haelan: "AAAAAAAAARRGH!"

Haelan loss his consciousness from the scruciating pain. Even before Eliana could slash the self proclaimed king he was able to counter it with an Iron Sphere tech.

Eliana: "HAELAN!-"

As the Iron Sphere was quickly heading the way against her, the silver haired woman blocked herself using her sword but she was flown away because of the tremendous force of the iron sphere and fell onto the ground.

Dalton was about to create a dimentional vortex where he kept his Golems to escape, when he had realized his feet was stuck by a weird dense liquid substance. The self proclaimed King realized that one of the intruders, who was Glenn, is a water based magic user and was the one who casted a magic that had trapped him in his place. The dense liquid substance slowly moving upward his legs trying to engulf him completely.

Glenn: "Thou art will not go anywhere."

Magus: "Dalton you...wretched creature, you...liar..."

Magus muttered in a low murderous growling voice, almost whispering but still could be heard. The rest of the people except Haelan who was stunned and unconscious turned their attention to the Dark Lord who was still froze and was standing still, looking down at the lifeless humanoid lying on the ground.

Magus felt something grim was building inside of him, like an impossible build up steam, burning him on the way out.

Blows of wind came in. The warlock stared blankly with widened red eyes that have no sparkles. A black smoke like aura begins to steam out from his what it seemed like a skyrocketing temperature body. Everyone felt the intensity of the power and it has an eerie feel to it. The wind started to move violently and the ground was also shaking. The dark aura covered Magus's whole body and it violently bursted out. It caused the computers to be inoperative and the Fortress's system to be down. Surges of electricity bursted out from some various places, and it also caused the equipments to have short circuits. All the researchers and guards ran out to escape. Then an alarm for evacuation was sounded.

Eliana: "What...What is this?"

The power was colossal. Everyone knew that they were facing great trouble.

Magus turned his body to face all of them, his head still facing down, there was not even a trace of emotion. The black aura swirled around him like a tornado.

Magus: "I dont care..."

"If this is the end..."

The black aura completely engulfed Magus violently, beneath the flowing black aura were blinking lights that were similar to a thunderstorm. His whole mascular body were all black as a void, his long hair flew up in the air by the strong blows of the wind. His face was no more, covered by the black aura it resembles a grotesque skull. His eyes were pair of white circular illuminating light. His mouth were wide and seemed to have fangs with a white aura illuminating from inside.

The spectators could only watch in shock and horror. They were all froze, space and time have stopped for them. All eyes were widened and all mouths were opened. He was not the warlock they knew, he was more like a monster in berserk.

Magus: "I'll use everything."

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

The Dark Lord shouted in an almost unrecognizable growling voice. He turned to face the now shaking and sweaty self proclaimed king that knew very well that he is in deed in big trouble. He violently moved his body specially his legs to set himself free from the dense liquid that trapped him in place. He now show a different persona from what they had used to. The proud and arrogant dictator, the one who reigned terror to the people who had also been in his place as of the moment, those people who were executed, who had pleaded for their very own life, frightened as a cowardly dog whimpering, and asking for mercy. It seemed that his fate will be similar.

Dalton: "L-LET GO OF ME!"

Glenn froze in his place, had watched the events unfold and had fought with himself if he should let go of the now whimpering tyrant. The ground cracked and shook violently that made the knight loss his balance which caused him to lose focus on the magic he casted. Dalton was able to be free from it. The tyrant fell to his knees.

The fortress, Dalton had built for decades was now falling apart. Magus who was still engulfed by the eerie and violent dark aura, started his first step heading to where Dalton is.

Dalton: "I... I will not die here! This cant be happening! I WONT LET IT!"

Dalton casted the dimentional vortex he use to summon his Golems and let himself be sucked in to escape.

Eliana: :"H-he is escaping!"

Magus, who is out of control over himself realized this and quickly dashed forward to the closing dimentional vortex. With his two hands he held the edges of the opening and with all his force, he tried to reopen it wide once again. The wind blew more violently, and strucks of lightning surround the warlock.

Glenn: "H-he is trying to widened the gate! Eliana! We need to get out of here! This place is falling apart!"

Eliana with all her strength stood up and hurriedly went to where Haelan is. Still unconscious, she held him up. Glenn also came to them and assisted her.

Eliana: "B-but what about Magus?"

Glenn: "My lady, its too dangerous now."

The Dark Lord failed to reopen the gate and it had completely closed with Dalton successfully escaping his demise. He roared so loud as It raged him even more. Now he is definitely out of control. Glenn could see the hesitation in Eliana's face.

Magus: "ARRRGH! I DONT CARE ANYMORE! I WILL END EVERYTHING!"

The warlock shouted in an unrecognizable voice. Everything was getting more intense they all knew something really bad is going to happen anytime soon. The place is falling apart and a dark void sphere started to appear behind Magus. He was trying to charge up more power.

Glenn: "THIS IS NOT GOOD! GO NOW ELIANA, THOU ART NEED TO GO! TAKE THE YOUNG LAD!"

Eliana: "WHAT IS HAPPENING?! What about him?"

Glenn: "I do not know! But thy need to go now!"

Eliana: "No..."

Glenn: "But my lady!-"

The silver haired woman gently let go of Haelan and let the knight held the boy by himself.

Glenn: "No-"

Eliana: "I will stop him.. I will save him."

The silver haired woman had stepped forward and Glenn was about to object when suddenly saw her body glow a very bright aura. That aura was a light the behaves like fire. The knight had mixed emotions, he was mesmerized and yet he was frightened and worried.

Glenn: "Eliana.."

The bright aura had spreaded a pair of wings on her back bright as the sun. The knight partially tried to cover his eyes with his hand from the intense brightness so he still could see and saw Eliana covered by the bright aura with a pair of bright wings, as if she was a phoenix, with such grace and beauty. The silver haired woman turned her head to face him.

Eliana: "You should go, take Haelan to safety. I'm counting on you. Glenn."

Glenn: "B-but Eliana I cannot let thy-"

Eliana: "Dont worry about me, I can do this."

The silver haired woman gave the knight a smile of reassurance. The ground where they stood had started to collapse and seperated them. Glenn could do nothing more but to do as what the woman had asked him to do. It was a gut feeling he knew she knows what she was doing.

Glenn: "Take care my lady! Come back alive!"

Eliana: "We will!"

The knight went on his way together with the unconscious boy. All that is left now is the silver haired woman and the dark entity which is Magus who had lost control over himself. Filled with hate and consumed by darkness.

The dark void sphere had been increasing it's size as it charges up more power. The strong winds and debris are being sucked in by the enormous sphere. Multiple lightning storms surrounds it. It was a breath taking yet frightening sight. The dark sphere had now consumed Magus completely, he was inside of it, for he was the source of that colossal power. He was no longer in sight, the darkness of the void does not let any light escape from it. Eliana does not know what lies within the sphere.

Inside the sphere there he was, floating in nowhere, a realm that seemed to have no beginning and no end. A dark endless void, and it was all silent. He was all alone.

Magus: "Schala..."

"Should I just... drift away?"

He closed his eyes, all he could hear is his own breath, and the pounding of his heart against his chest. He slowly drifted away into nothingness.

Then he heard birds chirping, he felt fresh air touched his face, felt the warmth of the sun, and felt his whole body touching a grassy field. He slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the direct sunlight.

Magus: "Where... am... I?"

He covered his eyes with his hand and slowly got up to a sitting position. As he completely opened his eyes, he saw a floating land above the horizon, and beneath were the clouds. He realized that the land where he was, had been floating as well. The place was all familiar to him. He knew it very well.

Magus: "I always end up in this place."

He stood up and saw a woman with her back facing him. He knew who the woman was and he was very sure of it. There was no mistake.

Magus:"S-Schala?!"

The woman turned to face him.

Schala: "Janus..."

Magus: "SISTER!"

He was about to run towards her when she suddenly spoke.

Schala: "You must go back...this place is nothing more but a memory."

Magus: "NO! I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!"

Schala: "Janus, my dear little brother. You have grown so big. Please listen to what I am going to say. I'm in a place you cannot reach, specially if you will stay here. Go back Janus, Follow the Light and Reach for the hand. You must live your life. Remember that you are always in my heart."

Magus: "NOOOO!"

The warlock had run as fast as he could to reach the woman standing ahead of him. Slowly he could see a bright light behind the woman. It was blinding, bright as the sun and it hurted his eyes. He dashed forward and extended his hand to reach her until he could no longer see anything but light. Everything was white and he felt as if he was floating in mid air. Again he was all alone. The thought of him not being able to reach his beloved sister despite of everything he do, falls him into despair.

Magus: ("That little hope I've felt all came crashing down.. I really thought I had finally found I was a fool...")

("Its not her, It seems destiny is making a fool out of me over and over again. If I cannot find her. I have no reasons to go on anymore... I dont have anything left")

("My home, my family, my identity")

("I am still haunted by the misery the monster have placed upon me, Lavos... No revenge will ever be a price for what I have lost. The monster took away everything from me.")

("This feels like before... Alone in an unknown place.")

("I have to thrive on my own, no way of ever coming back.")

("For decades, all I have been wondering was your fate and my revenge")

("Sister... All I wanted is to be with you once again. Where are you? Please tell me...")

("If it cant be even though I've already gave everything that I have... Then theres no reason to live anymore...)

("I am so tired, Let me rest for awhile.")

He was still in the same position of reaching something with his hand extended, but Schala was already gone. He was about to close his eyes, then he saw something from all that blinding whiteness. A hand, a hand that is reaching for him. Even though his visions were already blurry he knew it was a hand.

He opened his eyes and tried his very best to reach the hand until he saw that it was Eliana. She looked beaten up, blood coming out from her nose and her white aura and wings were slowly being evaporated by his power. Then everything went clear to Magus. She is trying to reach him with all her strength while being crushed by his immense dark power. He could saw through her face that she was pleading for him to reach her hands. She was clearly trying to save him. But why? Why is she bothering to risk her own life for him.

The Dark Lord remembers how he rejected her many times when they were kids. He had even thrown dust in her face just to make her go away. He would grab Alfador away when he sees her petting the cat. He just want to be left alone. He is okay with his sister and Alfador, he does not need anyone else. Then one day she was gone. He'd only cared less but somehow he had noticed. She always tried to reach for him.

(Schala: "Follow the light and reach for the hand")

It was the thing he should do, it is what Schala had told him earlier. With the little strength he had left he extended his hand a little bit more to reach her's.

Eliana: "J-just a little bit more..."

Eliana shouted on top of her lungs to burst her aura with the little power she had left, for her to withstand the crushing force of the sphere, to give her more time to reach the warlock.

Finally their hands have touched. Eliana gripped her hand tightly against his, so that she wont lose him. She forwarded herself to be near him and embraced him tightly.

As Magus felt her warm embrace, he was baffled and surprisingly he felt comfort. Never had anyone dared to be this close to him. He had never been this close to anyone aside from his sister when he was a kid. Her body felt so little and fragile compared to his, it was very warm. He felt safe and secure like he once did. A gesture he could not process, A touch of gentleness, and genuine care.

Eliana holds on to him without him even complying back. He did not know how to react. The warmth she brought to his body was very calming, as if it felt like floating above the clouds. It brings comfort to his heart that every despair had totally vanished, it felt like there was nothing to worry about and everything will be alright. The dark sphere slowly evaporates in the air together with his consciousness, he needed some sleep. A very long sleep for he felt very tired.

"I will always be here"

"Magus..."

"I... I will never leave you..."

"Magus?"

"He has not been awake since, but he is alright now."

"Hey, dont you think you should be resting as well, Why do you bother so much for him? Dont tell me-"

"No! D-dont be ridiculous! Dont worry about me."

"I'm... Alright..."

("Child! I do not have time for such things, I don't have any use for you! You are worthless to me, why won't you be more like your sister! You could not even use your powers for the purpose I want you to be! Scram! I have more important matters to attend to! Stay out of my way! ")

(Magus: "T-that voice...")

The Dark Lord slowly opened his eyes. He saw a tall woman with long silverish purple hair, walking away so all he could only see was her long orange cape.

(Magus: "It's her...")

Beside him he saw a child with a purple cat behind, and he already knew it was him, the young version of him, it was Janus.

(Magus: "A dream...")

The boy was head down looking at the floor and looked very sad. The boy bended his knees to sit down with his folded arms resting on his knees and his chin resting on his folded arms. His eyes were moist and teary but tried to remain his strong, and guarded persona. But it was still obvious the hatred that was being built up inside the heart of the little boy. But Janus could not bear it any longer, finally tears flowed down from his eyes.

Then Magus noticed someone little was hiding behind the bush with it's head popping out to have a peak at their direction. That person ran out from the bush and Magus saw that it was a little silver haired girl. The little girl slowly went near Janus and handed out something giving it to the boy.

Janus moved his head upward and saw the little girl giving him a blue handkerchief. This action infuriated the little boy. He does not want anyone to see his vulnerability specially by children his age. He was caught off guard. He slapped the little girl's hand so hard that the handkerchief she was holding flew away.

The boy stood up,and he was much bigger than the silver haired girl because she was much younger than he is.

Janus: "You again?! Are you following me?! What did I tell you?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Young Janus was about to lay a punch on her, she quickly covered her head with her hands and kneeled down when suddenly Alfador went near her scratching it's head back and forth against her body. The boy realized he could not lay the punch on her, his closed fist trembled and it infuriated him even more.

Silver haired girl: "I... Im sorry... I was just passing by, I just came to see the Guru of Time , I have not seen Papa for days! Then I've heard someone- I dont want to interrupt you and the Queen so I needed to stop."

Janus: "SHUT UP!"

Silver Haired Girl: "I'm sorry!"

Janus: "I SAID SHUT! UP!"

The boy grabbed her clothes, pulled her up and shook her body.

Janus: "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS SAY THAT YOU'RE SORRY! WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?!"

Alfador: "Meeeooowww!"

The boy had let her go making her fall onto the ground.

Silver Haired Girl: "Because I know how it feels to be unaccepted... To be not enough. To only have one person caring for you... And have that person taken away! I know how it feels to lose those people you love because of that monster, that machine they are creating! I know! They took my Papa away because of that!"

Janus: "What?!"

Janus saw a crystal clear liquid forming from the little girl's silver eyes and made them sparkle even more. Tears began falling down from her eyes and wetted her rosy cheeks.

Silver Haired Girl: "I... I just want to be your friend..."

Janus could not speak a word, even though he denies it but it was clear that he was moved by what he heard and what he saw. Suddenly an old man hurriedly ran near the crying little girl. It was one of the Gurus, Gaspar The Guru of Time. He bended down and held the crying little girl up to his arms

Guru: "I am sorry Young Prince, if she is causing you any trouble."

Janus: "Hmp! Go away!"

Guru: "Of course, your Majesty."

The Guru carried the crying girl in his arms, and bowed down to the young prince. The little girl with her wet face and dripping nose gave the young prince one last glance, then the Guru together with the girl headed their way.

The young prince was once again left alone. He picked up the blue handkerchief the little girl was offering him. He inspected it to see if there was even a name embroided to it, but there was none. He realized he does not even know her name but he does not realize that it will be the last time he would ever be able to see her as him being the young prince Janus.

The following scene Magus saw his young self together with his cat going to the pond in Enhasa where he used to see that young little silver haired girl feeding the fishes with bread. He had the blue handkerchief with him to give it back to the little girl. Some days he had even brought a bread with him but the little girl was not there anymore, she never showed up. He never saw her ever again.

(Magus: "These memories... They were almost forgotten... She was that little girl")

Then everything he was seeing vanished, everything turned into black. Then it felt like the place he stood flew so fast he could see lights passing through his way until he finally arrived a realm he has not seen ever before. He was standing on a platform which looked like a pond with circular ripples of water. Above his head in the skies were lights flowing, and circular body of some kind of matter passing by through, they looked more like planets. It was all silent, it was eerie, mysterious but somewhat beautiful and it felt isolated. The Dark Lord could not help himself but wander his eyes around until he saw a white winged silver haired woman facing backwards. Her hair was so long it would reached down her knees. In front of her was a creature similar to Lavos with a big orb attached to it above. There was someone inside the big glasslike orb but he could not see it clearly. But he was sure that the creature was Lavos itself.

Magus: "What the fuck?!"

The Dark Lord ran to confront the winged woman and she turned around to face him. The warlock to his shock saw that she was naked and holding a glowing stone in each hand. As he looked at her face, it was Eliana. She gave him a gentle smile.

Magus: "What is this?!"

Eliana did not say any word, she pressed the two glowing stones together from each hand and it glowed so bright. The warlock began to felt that both of them were floating like submerged in the water. The creature behind her instantly vanished after she combined the two stones. Her long silver hair flows gracefully, and her face looked so peaceful and beautiful as ever. Everything around them had changed, they were like under the sea, with long purple vines dancing gracefully with the flow of water.

Eliana started to be drifted away slowly, with her both arms extending to him, and both her hands enclosed with something glowing brightly inside.

Magus tried to reach her by actually swaying his arms like swimming but he was stuck from where he was. He reached so hard for her hands that were like giving something to him.

Eliana opened her hands and the blue handkerchief came floating out from it. The handkerchief floats gracefully towards the warlock. Magus was able to reach the handkerchief and when he was able to grab it, the handkerchief became a blue irish flower. After that he moved his head up to look at Eliana, he realized she was drifting away much farther deep, and the white feathers of her wings started to fly away until it has nothing left. Her hands was still extended trying to reach for him but her face remained calm and peaceful gently smiling at him. He was also drifting away but to the opposite direction, he was being drift away to the surface of what it seemed like a body of water.

Magus: "Wait! Dont go!"

The warlock swayed both of his arms even harder, he was trying to swim to get to her but all his efforts were in vain.

Magus: "What is the meaning of all of this?! ELIANAAA! ANSWER ME! DONT! DONT LEAVE ME HERE!

"DOOOOONT!"

His head and half of his body quickly moved up into a sitting position. He was profusely sweating, breathing heavily with his chest moving up and down, and realized he was lying on a bed made of haystack. The warlock checked his surroundings, and realized that he was inside a hut made of mud, stone, wood and haystack. There was a fire that had been lit on a little chimney made of stones and mud, it seemed food can be cooked there as well. Then he saw Eliana sleeping almost beside him but was on the ground, facing him on a fetal position. She was holding a grayish fabric that seemed to be wet, on top of her was a basin with water in it. She must have felt asleep while doing something.

(Magus: "It was all just a dream... What was she doing that she felt asleep like this?...")

The warlock suddenly felt dizzy. He looked at his hands it was trembling. He was so weak that he had a hard time moving his arms. He could not even lift a finger. His stomache ached, and grumbled. For sure he was hungry.

He tried so hard to stand up as he had no plans on staying. As he tried to move Eliana felt his movements that made her woke up.

Eliana: "Oh Thank God, you're awake!"

Magus: "W-where am I?"

Eliana: "We now call this place New Alghetty after the liberation. I bet you're hungry, let me prepare something for you. You had been out for two weeks."

Magus: "WHAT?!"

A/N: Wooo! Finally! I would like to thank all those who take time to read this fanfiction, as my traffic stats is going up a bit, not really expecting that much, I do know that Chrono Trigger is not like other franchise, series or video games, it is not actually super mainstream. I've observed it has a small fandom. But yeah! Not a big deal but still! You're awesome! You're very much appreciated. You inspire me everyday. And to the first follower of this story Dakkita1 Thank you so much for appreciating my work. And guys please leave a review! I really want to know what you think, constructive criticisms are also welcome. Again, thank you guys!


	6. Chapter 6 When A Flower Blooms

A/N: I'm sorry it's been awhile since I published a new chapter. There were just many things going on. I appreciate those who read my fanfictions. I love you all. Yet again I leave everything to your imagination!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chrono Trigger or any of it's characters. They are all owned by Square Enix and Masato Kato. But I do own this fanfiction and my OCs

Chapter 6 When A Flower Blooms

Magus: "What?!"

Magus noticed that Eliana was not wearing her armor. She was only wearing the garment she usually wears under it, a purple scarf around her neck, and dark brown leather boots on her feet. Without her armor he could see how fragile she looked. He could see how feminine she is without her head gear exposing her very long silver hair flowing down her shoulders and braided at the ends. Her fair rosy glass like skin radiates from the sunlight that struck her face.

Magus:"I cannot stay here... I must go."

Eliana: "But... You should regain your strength first, I dont know what happened back there but y-you almost died.."

Magus: Hmp!

The Dark Lord was forcing himself to stand up. He felt his whole body trembles as he tried hard to move. He felt his head was as if floating in air and his vision of his surrounding was moving in circles. He felt dizzy and nauseatic. As The dark lord tried to stand up he stumbled on his feet. He was able to support his body and protect his face from hitting the ground by his hands. Eliana hurriedly assisted him but it infuriated the man that he quickly withdrawn and pushed the silver haired woman away from him so hard that she stumbled onto the ground as well.

Magus: "Do not dare touch me!"

Eliana: "I was just trying to help you."

Magus: "I DONT NEED YOUR HELP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The silver haired woman silently stood up and walked out. Magus realized that he was too weak that he could not even lift a finger he decided to sit down even though his head was killing him. As he inspects himself he realized some of his body parts have been bandaged, cleaned and was taken cared of. He was only wearing the fabric clothing he wears under his breast plate. His breastplate, gauntlet, boots and cape was worn off and it exposed his bulky and well built physique.

Magus: ("I... I need to get out of here...")

("But...")

("I know...")

("The time gate for now is too dangerous for me... to use...")

("DAMN IT!")

He placed his palm against his face as he felt frustrated to the situation. He hated everything that was happening to him. He felt lost again in the midst of darkness. Alone. He was trying too hard to find rationality from everything.

He felt empty. He felt weak, useless and without any existensial significance.

As his mind linger in his thoughts he had been unaware that time had passed by. He sat and had his back against the wall, stared blankly at nothing.

The dark lord was startled when the silver haired woman went back inside the hut. She was carrying a wooden tray with plates and bowls made from hardened clay. Steam came out from the plates and bowls. As she entered the hut she carried an enticing aroma that cleared his senses and made his stomach grumble.

The silver haired woman placed the tray in front of him. The plates and bowls contained mouth watering and freshly cooked dishes such as large amounts of stewed meat, bread, mashed potatoes and slices of apple.

Eliana: "This should help you regain your strength. I... I hope you will like it. J-just call me if you need something."

Magus: "..."

The silver haired woman stood up and let the dark lord be left alone with his food.

After Magus had finished eating, he cannot deny that he enjoyed the food and had felt refreshed but still he knew his powers still hasn't came back and still needs to recharge.

The warlock had regained some strength to stand up. He walk to the door and cleared some of the dried palm leaves that served as a curtain. He peeked through the hanging dried palm leaves to see whats going on outside. It was mid day, the sun is up and there were people moving around, everyone seemed busy. Some were building stuff, it seemed they were building huts, children running around, women carrying baskets, some were cooking, and some were weaving palm leaves. It was such a busy atmosphere.

Magus saw Glenn in a grassy field with his Masamune drawn out and he looked like he was having a spar with someone which the dark lord realized was the young lad Haelan.

Magus came out from the hut and immediately a young blonde girl saw him. The child ran and stopped when she was in front of him. The child looked up to him with her round blue sparkling innocent eyes and and enthusiastic smiling lips.

Young Girl: Yay! you're already awake, our hero is awake!

Magus: "What?"

Young Girl: "You're our hero! You blew that big flying monster into pieces now we can go out from that cold and dark cave! Thank you Mister... Uhhhh..."

The little girl seemed to be thinking of something or was trying to remember something, with her blue round eyes looking up and her fingers touching her chin.

Young Girl: Ummmm! never mind! Thank you Big Mister for saving us all! Now we could enjoy playing outside! See yah!

The little girl ran away from him to be with the other children running around. The dark lord was dumbfounded.

Magus: ("I never intended to save anyone...")

Magus felt disgusted that these people think he was a hero that in fact what he was trying to do was to destroy everything. He felt his hatred building inside of him once again.

He felt this hatred because of his guilt.

The dark lord was about to flew away when he realized he was out of power to even levitate, so for the first time in many years he would be using his feet to walk.

And there he walked away from the people. To be alone.

The Dark Lord went to a still snowy cliff looking over an open field of flowers that was near The New Alghetty village where the survivors have settled. He could see the petals being blown away by the wind despite it being far away. The sound of the cold wind to his ears was like a comforting hum of a mother. He sees the sun over the horizon starting to set as the sky began to show transitioning colors from yellow, to orange, to purple, to blue.

It reminded him of his big Sister who stood as a mother to him, while their real mother had lost her way into madness.

Magus and Schala, they only have each other. But they were seperated and had lost everything because of the lust for power the people around them have.

Magus: ("Schala... I will never stop until I find you...")

"Hey..."

The dark lord was startled as he heard the familiar voice coming from behind him. He didn't even turned around to see who the person was.

Magus: "You again... Leave me alone... "

Eliana: "Magus... I was just..."

Magus: "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! How the fuck were you even able to find me?! Are you following me?"

Eliana: "I dont know either, I just thought you would be here."

Magus: "HMP! And whats with those people thinking I am their 'hero'? Which we all know I am not!"

Eliana: "They're just expressing their gratitude despite whatever intentions you may have. Whatever it is, it liberated us."

Magus: "Thats what the weak ones always do, find someone to save them."

Eliana: "No one should ever be alone in this world...we must find the rainbow after the storm."

Magus: "HMP!... Leave me be"

Eliana: "We are going to have a celebration after the restoration of New Alghetty is completed and everyone have settled down with their new homes. This will be a celebration for our freedom and for a new beginning.. I hope you could come...while you are still recovering."

Magus: "I am just wasting my time here, Once I have my powers back we will be on our way."

Eliana: "I see, I'll be heading back to the village then... Do you want to go back with me? I think You need more rest."

Magus: "I would like to go back on my own."

Eliana: "Okay then... See you."

When the silver haired woman turned she was frozen for awhile as she sensed something had moved in the bushes.

Magus: "SOMEONE'S THERE!"

Eliana, despite being unarmored, unequipped with any weapon and was just wearing a fur coat above her dress quickly dashed to chase the silhouette she saw that quickly came out from the bushes as they sensed it.

The silver haired woman chased the silhouette and Magus was behind her when suddenly Eliana unknowingly stepped on a camouflaged ditch as the ground collapsed. The pit was very deep that light could not even reach the end.

Magus quickly dashed forward trying to save Eliana.

Magus: "ELIAAAANAAA!"

They try to reach each other's hands as far as they could in mid air. The Dark Lord suddenly saw a flashback of his dream where he was trying hard to reach for Eliana but she was being drifted away that seemed never returning back. When Magus was able to have a good grip of her hands he realized they wont get to the other side of the ditch because it was too wide, it was all too late and they were facing an inevitable fall. Realizing that, he quickly pulled her to him, hugged her tight with his thick arms and have his back facing the ground as they fall.

Magus let his body recieved all the blows as they hit some debris, he made sure he wont let go of Eliana's fragile body, with his hand supporting her head.

The dark lord let his body hit the ground first while He holds Eliana as secured as he can.

As the smoke of dust had been cleared. The dark lord loosen his grip of the silver haired girl who was motionless but he could feel that she was still breathing. It was too dark he could not see anything.

The dark lord started coughing, he coughed out some blood that was caused by the damage he had recieved from the blows and the direct hit of his body to the ground.

Magus: "FUCK!"

He tried to cast a fire spell to have some light for them to be able to see but his efforts did nothing.

The dark lord started to hear moans of pain from Eliana.

Magus: "Eliana!"

Eliana: "M-Magus.. my leg I think its impaled with something."

The silver haired woman used her power as her hand glowed with a white bright light that behaves like fire. It gave them enough light to see everything.

The two of them were covered with dust. The dark lord had bruises and cuts, his nose was bleeding, had some blood on his lips, a cut on his forehead that was also bleeding, his face was very much covered in blood. Eliana on the other hand had minor scratches and bruises but her left leg was impaled by a sharpened piece of wood and was bleeding pretty bad.

She moaned louder from the scruciating pain as she tried to move. Magus was able to sit with much effort to do so.

Magus: "I need to remove that wood Eliana and tie it with something really tight to control the bleeding. And I am sure its going to hurt as hell"

Eliana: "I... I know..."

Magus: "Tell me when you're ready..."

Eliana: "I... I am... Now..."

Magus had positioned himself, torn a piece of cloth from his cape rolled it and had put it to the silver haired woman's mouth for her to bite. He then held a good grip of the wood.

Magus: "Take a deep breath Eliana."

He quickly pulled the wood out from her leg and gushes of blood came out from the impaled wound. Eliana screamed from the top of her lungs despite biting a rolled cloth in her mouth. Her back have arched upward from the amount of pain.

Magus quickly torn another piece of cloth from his cape and tied it on her legs to control the bleeding. Eliana screamed louder, and tears fell down from her tightly shut eyes as she was experiencing excruciating pain. The glowing magic from her hand went off as she lose her focus over it.

The silver haired woman breathed heavily, and droplets of cold sweat had formed on her forehead.

Magus: "Eliana, you need to cast the magic again... I need light for me to see as I cover your wound."

She casted the light back, and the dark lord went on to securely cover her wound with another torned piece of his cape.

Then he went to check up on leaned over with the support of his elbow to look at her face closely. Her moist eyes were still shut and was still breathing heavily. All he could hear in that dark pit was both of them breathing. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with her silver sparkling eyes. They looked straight at each other, just silent and breathing.

Eliana slowly and softly touched his face with her hand.

Eliana: "Y-you're bleeding too..."

She had spoken on a very soft voice she almost whispered.

Magus: "This is nothing..."

Eliana: "You... Protected me"

Magus: "I was not able to, you still got hurt."

Eliana: "But I may have been dead if you didn't..."

Magus: "J-just shut up..."

And they remained looking at each other, not a word spoken, just breathing. He looked at her every feature, her eyes, her nose and her lips, same with Eliana. She looked at his crimson eyes, his pale skin covered in blood, his nose, and his lips. Their faces were so close to each other they could feel each others breath.

Eliana: "Thank you for saving me..."

Magus widened his eyes dumbfounded. Eliana slowly lifted her head and closed her eyes as she gently touched his lips with hers.

The Dark Lord's heart started to beat so fast he could even hear it pounding against his chest. He could feel her warm soft moist lips against his, and felt he wanted more of it. He closed his eyes and started to move his lips, that seemed to be asking permission for entry. Eliana opened her lips as a sign of giving him permission and it all became synchronized movements. His lips and tongue were moving softly against hers. He was tasting her sweet mouth and could feel how heavy she is breathing that was beginning to sound like a soft moan that made him want even more. He sucked her lips, and tongue. It was so sweet, and warm. And slowly they stopped, both breathing heavily.

They both opened their eyes looking at each other. They were both shocked but there was not a trace of regret.

Magus: "W-we should find a way to get out of here, it will be cold at night here..."

Eliana: "Y-yes...W-we should get going..."

Magus withdrawns himself to stand up. Eliana tried to sit with much effort and dusted off her hair and body.

Magus: "There's no way we could climb that. If I just have my powers back by now I could just carry you and fly back up there."

Eliana: "We just have to find another way then... They are going to be worried if we won't be able to come back soon."

Magus: "Were you able to see who sneaking up on us earlier?"

Eliana: "Unfortunately no... but I got a bad feeling about this... We know very well Dalton have escaped. Thats why I wanted to catch that person so badly we ended up in this ditch. We need to get moving... I'm getting worried even if Glenn and Haelan were left at the village they'll be looking for us."

Magus: "Wait for me here, keep the lights on, I'm gonna check around to see if theres any other way we could get out of here"

Eliana: "Alright..."

The Dark Lord wiped his bloodied face with his torned cape, and started to walk the area to check if theres any tunnel. He saw a bunch of dried twigs and debris that were compressed in a wall. He pushed it all aside, kicked some of the dried twigs to break them off. After all of it was almost removed it exposed a tunnel which looked like it might lead into a cave.

Magus: "This place might have been a mining site for something back in the ages... This tunnel looks like a cave channel, we should be able to find an exit."

Eliana: "Thats great! Lets go that way!"

Eliana was struggling to stand up. She was unaware Magus was already walking towards her.

Magus: "I'll just carry you... Hmp! You're going to slow us down."

Eliana: "I...I'm sorry..."

Magus: "Just shut up.."

The dark lord piggybacked the silver haired woman with one of her arms around his neck, the other one casting the light magic. Magus began to walk inside the chamber. Eliana held onto him tightly resting her head against his shoulder. So she could feel the warmth of his body even more. As they went through the tunnel it became much colder as the night came by.

Magus: "A-Are you alright?"

Eliana: "Yes... I am... I may sound ridiculous... But... I feel like... I dont want this to end..."

Magus: "It is ridiculous... Tsss... But Why? Look at where we are now, silly!"

Eliana: "I can be anywhere... With you.."

Magus suddenly stopped walking.

Eliana: "I'm sorry..."

Magus: "..."

Eliana: "Why did you..."

Magus: "I did what I did... Now shut up!"

Eliana: "Okay..."

Magus: "Let me ask that question..."

Eliana: "Huh?"

Magus: "Why did you save me when I went berserk? You risked your life to... to save me, are you that stupid? Why do you keep bugging around?"

Eliana: "Because... I just know you need somebody... I know no one would be enough to... Replace what you and your sister had.. But I know you need somebody to be there for you...to understand you... Even if you push them away. I felt I needed to save you back there...for you to be reunited with Schala. It won't happen if you're already dead.

Magus: "If I'm going to die, then it shall be the end and I will simply laugh. Dont try to do stupid things again. You were just lucky. "

Eliana: "But you won't be able to fulfill your promise..."

As they walk the straight pathway they ended up seeing two separate directions, which are a left and a right, where they both do not know what direction they will head into.

Magus: "One might lead us to an exit but also might take us deeper within this cave, unfortunately we would not know."

Eliana: "You are right, if theres still sunlight I might feel it, my power is attracted to sunlight... But its night already. What shall we do?"

Magus: "We have no choice but to stay here for the night and wait for sunrise... From the looks of this cave, it looks like it has an intricate set of channels. We dont wanna get deeper into it."

Eliana: "I think you're right... If we go deeper, it will be hard for me to sense any more sunlight..."

The Dark Lord gently placed down Eliana on a flat ground, with her able to sit comfortably. He too had settled himself in front of her.

Eliana using both of her hands casted out a ball of light and placed it between them.

Magus: "You should rest, it wouldn't be comfortable, but you should sleep."

Eliana: "Are you kidding me? Ive manage to sleep on a cave for years, on a forest with a never ending winter storm, at the construction bay of the ocean palace, and having dried leaves as bed at the old Alghetty with Earthbound Ones. The last time I've slept on a warm cozy bed was way back in Enhasa. This is nothing to me now."

Magus: "Then why does it seem you dont feel any hatred?"

Eliana: "Hatred for who and for what?"

Magus: "Hatred for the reason of all those suffering..."

Eliana: "My hatred won't change anything. I try to pick up the pieces shattered and try to make beauty out of it. It won't be back to it's original beauty but I may find a different and unique beauty within it."

Magus: "..."

Eliana: "Like when I was seperated from my father, i was sent to slavery, I was able to make a new family and friends like Haelgar, Haelan, the people of new Alghetty, Glenn and you..."

"I still want to be with my real father and thats my dream. The good thing is I have people that are important to me while I go on to this journey. I dont have to be alone."

Magus: "Everyone will have to deal with their own suffering by themselves."

Eliana: "In a literal sense that is true, but once you have that kind of unbreakable bond... You will have someone willing to be with you even with all that burden, pain and suffering, that person will share carrying all those burden."

Magus: "That's Pathetic. Go to sleep."

Eliana: "Goodnight... Magus... Thank you for carrying me when I can't walk... Thank you for giving a part of yourself to share with me carrying my burden."

And she smiled at him, her innocent gem like eyes looked as if they were also smiling at him. Her face was glowing and was full of life. There was not a trace of fear, greed nor hate. It was the most genuine, and heart felt smile the dark lord had ever seen aside from his sister's.

Magus: ("What?! She got me... She is so beautiful when she smiles like that...")

The dark lord was astonished as he looked at her while she settled down herself in the most comfortable position as possible. She lay on the floor sideways facing him on a fetal position to avoid her leg touching the cold floor. She hugs herself to make her own body warm as it is very cold. She closed her eyes while Magus still stared at her dumbfoundedly.

Magus: ("Eliana...")

The dark lord had also lay himself to rest. And he closed his eyes. He had slept too.

Until he heard some painful moans. He quickly woke up and looked at the silver haired woman who was shaking, and had flushed cheeks. He suspects she was having a fever from her injury. She was still sleeping but her face was grimacing.

Eliana: "F-Father... dont... go..."

Magus stood up and went to her. He touched her forehead and he confirmed she was having a fever. He did not have any Panacea or at least a Potion with him.

Eliana: "Magus?"

It seems she still has her kin sense. She was still able to wake up when she felt a near presence.

Magus: "You have a bad fever, I need to get you out of here as soon as the sun rises, you're having an infection."

Eliana: "M-Magus... Its sooo cold..."

Her weak voice was shaking as she talk.

Magus: ("DAMN IT! IF I JUST HAVE MY POWERS RIGHT NOW I'LL GIVE YOU FIRE! NO! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! What the fuck should I do Eliana? I dont want you to feel this pain! If I could just take it away...)

The dark lord lay himself beside her. He put his arm under her head and pulled her gently closer to him, to give his warmth to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

Magus: ("This is all I can give you for now... My warmth. I hope this would take the cold away... You ended up like this because you are so stupid looking and worrying for someone... Like me")

He could feel her trembling slowly fading away.

Eliana: "Magus... "

Magus: "Ssssshhhh... Go back to sleep..."

Eliana: ("I wish this will never end...")

And the silver haired woman had fallen back to sleep so as the dark lord.

It was Eliana who was able to wake up first as she was able to feel sunlight coming from somewhere. She looked at her energy orb it was brighter than before. It is a sign that it is sensing sunlight from up above the ground. Then she turned to look at Magus's face above her. He sleeps so peacefully. It was the first time she saw him as vulnerable as that. He was always shielded and reserved.

Eliana: ("I feel so lucky to have seen you in such unprotected state... But sadly we cannot stay this way... I wish I could see you every morning like this")

Eliana: "Magus... Wake up I can now sense sunlight. We must go..."

Magus quickly but gently got up to his feet as he realized she was looking at his face at what he thinks him being in a very unflattering state.

Magus: "Tsss... Have you been awake for a long time now?!"

Eliana: "N-no I was not..."

She Lied.

Magus: "Good, how are you feeling?"

Eliana: "My head is killing me to be honest, but we need to get going."

Magus: "Okay just hold on...we will be out of here in no time.

Eliana disintegrated the energy orb which served as their light through the night. The dark lord carried her again on his back and they went on their way. She casted a faint orb of light to serve as their direction as it will move towards where it sense the nearest source of sunlight. Eliana could only gave out much of her energy that was left. Magus followed the orb while Eliana passes out from time to time as she was burning with the worse fever

Magus: "Hold on... Eliana..."

Eliana: "Magus..."

It took them hours to finally saw a sunlight from an exit but it was a bit tiny that only one person could fit at a time by crawling. This will be quite hard for Eliana, for it will take up to 3-4 steps to finally get out.

Magus: "Eliana... Wake up... This is it..."

Eliana: "Huh?! Y-yes... Finally"

Magus: "But you need to crawl... You have no other choice."

Eliana: "I... See... Then I will.."

Magus: "You'll go out first I dont want to leave you alone here."

Eliana: "Okay..."

Magus placed her gently down in front of the exit hole. The sunbeam was passing through the hole which gave her some heat. She started to crawl inside the hole. Every movement gave her excruciating pain that made her scream. She could not move the affected leg that much anymore so she just dragged it, which made it bleed. She was about to cry from the excruciating pain and she had cold sweats all over. Magus went inside the hole behind her and couldn't do anything to ease her pain. She would pause at each moment as she could not bear the pain. She was leaving a trail of blood which Magus would be crawling upon. Then finally after all that torment, she was finally out and laid down on the ground. She was already pale as white, and was sweaty. She could finally see the blue sky... Magus had quickly got out and even though he was very exhausted, he quickly got up to his feet and carried Eliana to his arms.

Eliana had become unconscious, he walked for hours until he finally reached New Alghetty. He saw Glenn and Haelan talking to a group of men, they were all armored and equipped with weapons. Some of the men saw Magus and Eliana with horror on their faces. Magus who was not able to walk straight anymore out of exhaustion, pale as white, and cracked lips had fell down to his knees.

Glenn and Haelan turned their heads to see what the commotion was all about, and their face went white as they saw Magus and Eliana on that state. Everyone quickly ran to where Magus fell and could no longer get up.

Glenn: MAGUS! ELIANA!

Haelan: "BIG SIS!"

Haelan held the unconscious Eliana to his arms from Magus.

Magus: "Glenn.. Cure her... Quick... Then Give... Her Elixir... "

Haelan: "WHAT DID YOU DONE TO MY BIG SIS?!"

After Magus had said these words he fell down to the ground.

Glenn: "Thou art Water, the source of Life, Cure thy Maiden! CURE II!"

After Glenn casted the Cure II magic, Eliana's wound disappeared but she was still unconscious and pale. Haelan quickly but gently held her neck, placed the tip of the bottle of elixir onto her mouth and made her drink the fluid.

Her pale skin had turned back to it's pinkish color and she quickly regained consciousness.

The Silver Haired woman opened her eyes, and gasped for air and quickly stood up..

Eliana: "MAGUS!"

She ran towards the unconscious man and lay his head on her lap. She touched his face with her hand as streams of tears flowed down her cheeks..

Eliana: "Glenn... Please heal him now..."

Haelan: Big Sis?

Glenn: "O-of course my Lady...Thou art Water, the source of Life, cure thy Man! CURE II!"

As the water touches the warlock's body, it healed all of his cuts and bruises. After that Eliana also made him drink elixir.

As the dark lord regains his consciousness Eliana wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried loudly.

Eliana: "Thank you..."

Magus: "Tsss... Why are you crying? I'm not dead yet..."

Glenn and Haelan were both confused as they have no idea what happened or rather what was happening between the two. They could only watch them. Until Haelan could no longer hold himself.

Haelan: "Wait a minute Big Sis! What happened and what's happening now?! DID YOU KNOW WE WERE LOOKING FOR THE BOTH OF YOU ALL NIGHT UNTIL EARLIER THIS MORNING? WE WERE JUST REBRIEFING THE MEN WHO WERE TIRELESSLY AND HAVEN'T GOT ANY SLEEP LOOKING FOR YOU! AND YOU BIG GUY YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

Glenn: "Young lad, take it easy."

Eliana: "It's a long story Haelan, and I'm really sorry If we made you all worried..."

Glenn: "Thou art should not be sorry my important thing is that you are both safe now. But may thou art ask what happened?"

Haelan: "NO! And sis what were you doing with... With HIM?! WHY ARE YOU EVEN TOGETHER? AND WAS... ALONE WITH HIM ALL NIGHT?!"

Eliana: "Haelan!"

Haelan: "If theres something going on between the two of you... I dont like him for you Big Sis! Even if you deny it I can feel it, I can see it through your eyes! You were never like this! You... You even cried for him!J-Just forget about me!"

The teenager ran away from them.

Eliana: "HAELAN!"

Magus had already regained back his strength, he got up to sit.

Magus: "What a crybaby..."

Glenn: "Oh Come on, Feinlord... Eliana, do not worry for thy young one, thou art will speak to him. By the way my Lady going back to my question earlier, what happened?"

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
